Flyaway With Me
by magan bagan
Summary: After losing her boyfriend when they receive some unexpected news, Bella isn't sure what life has in store for her. And when the mysterious Edward Cullen comes into her life, nothing will make sense anymore. Written for Texas Wildfire Compilation.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Flyaway With Me<strong>

"Come on, Bella. Just try them on. I promise you it'll make you feel better." Alice pushed me toward the dressing rooms. "If you don't like them then no harm done. If you do, well then they'll be on me."

I rolled my eyes. "What's the point, Alice? It's not like I'll be able to fit into them in a few weeks," I said with a sigh.

Alice sighed, fisting her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Listen, Bella, I know that you've had a difficult time moving on from Jake. The way he treated you was deplorable, but you can't keep moping around. If anything you should be showing him what he's missing." With that she stomped her foot, the sight hilarious coming from such a tiny person. "And you should start with this lingerie."

I wanted to continue arguing with her, but I knew that it was a lost cause. With a groan, I grabbed the pile of bras, panties, and assorted nightwear that Alice had picked out and trudged toward one of the empty dressing rooms.

"Don't just stand in there and not try anything on. I really want you to pick some stuff out, Bella. Trust me," Alice called from the other side of the door. She was only about 4'10" and had cute spiky black hair, but I would never want to be on her bad side.

"Fine, Alice."

I sighed and stared at the pile that I'd placed on the dressing room seat. Hopefully, she'd picked out some stuff that wasn't too embarrassing.

Alice and I had met in high school during an unfortunate incident in our school's theatre room. The elective class I had signed up for my junior year had been cancelled and one of the administrators thought it would be a good idea to put me in a makeup and costumes class.

The day Alice and I met happened to be around the time of the spring musical when everyone was rushing to get the costumes and sets finished in time. I had been struggling with one of the sewing machines as I finished the dress I was working on, and as a result, wasn't paying as close attention to what I was doing as I should have been. Somehow, and I still don't know how, I managed to sew the sleeve of my shirt to the dress and got the two entangled with the machine.

Fortunately, Alice had been nearby and decided to help me out. She managed to yank my arm free of the machine, but then I lost my balance due to the quick movement and we both fell in a heap on the floor. The classroom erupted into laughter and applause at my complete lack of coordination.

Amazingly though, Alice and I have been the best of friends ever since. We just seemed to get each other and always had a lot of fun together.

The present moment excluded, though.

I tried on most of what she'd picked out, only disregarding a few of the items that were mortifying to even look at on the hanger. In the end I picked out a few things that were really pretty and I wouldn't mind wearing.

"So?" Alice asked when I finally came back out.

"Okay, I'll admit it," I said with a sigh. "I actually do feel a little bit better."

Alice squealed. "I told you. Now, hand those over, this little outing is on me. And I made reservations for us at a nice restaurant down the street." She grabbed the few items from me.

"You really don't have to do this, Alice," I began.

"Nonsense. Wait for me out front. I'll only be a minute." She made her way to one of the cash registers without even looking back.

I just shook my head, smiling despite myself, and made my way out of the store.

After graduating college the year before we both moved to New York: Alice to pursue her dream of being a clothing designer, me to attend graduate school at New York University. We got an apartment together to cut down on the cost of rent and to help make the transition to New York easier.

There was just something so beautiful and magical about the city, I could never get used to it.

We started making our way down the street when Alice came out of the store and handed me the shopping bag with my new lingerie. "Do I even want to know how much the bill was?" I asked.

"Bella, it really wasn't that bad." She hooked her arm with mine. "I knew the guy at the checkout and he gave me a great discount. Now you have something to wear with your outfit tonight." Alice's energy was infectious, you just couldn't help but be excited right along with her.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot about Jasper's gallery show tonight." My mind seemed to be somewhere else completely for the most part. She'd mentioned the show to me weeks before, but I just couldn't seem to focus on much of anything.

Alice nodded, stopping in front of the doors of the restaurant. "Yes, and it would mean a great deal to me if you went." She had met Jasper about six months ago at a fashion show for up and coming designers and they hit it off instantly. She'd heard of his work as a photographer and he'd heard good things about her cutting edge fashion. They were a matched made in heaven.

I followed her inside, quietly telling her, "Of course, I'll go."

"Thank you." She hugged me before turning to the hostess stand. "Hi. A reservation for two under Brandon."

She checked her book and then grabbed two menus. "Right this way."

Large windows from floor to ceiling gave the restaurant a very open feeling while pillars were built into the corners of the walls. Beautiful statues and other pieces of art were carved into the pillars, smooth and intricate like marble. The tables and place settings were tastefully put together, along with candles for ambience in the evenings.

I could hardly believe my eyes.

"Here you are ladies. Your waiter will be right with you. Please enjoy your afternoon." The hostess handed us our menus before heading back to her post at the front.

I settled into my seat and perused the menu for a minute. "This place is amazing. How on earth did you find it?"

"One of Jazz's friends eats here regularly. He recommended the eggplant." A dreamy look crossed over face at the mention of Jasper. The two of them were so adorable together. I loved that she was happy, even if my own life had been shattered.

After placing our orders and getting our drinks, Alice and I settled into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. She thankfully wasn't pushing me to talk, but I knew it wouldn't last too long. The whole reason she'd brought me out on a spur of the moment lingerie quest was because she felt I'd been holed up in our apartment for far too long.

Maybe she was right, but I had been taking advantage of the small amount of time I had left of the summer before classes started up again. Facing the world was just too much, in lieu of what happened. Forget the world, facing school and my thesis was just too much. I wasn't ready.

Jacob, my ex-boyfriend, had walked out on me, on everything we had. All of the promises he'd made, the kisses we'd shared, all of it was gone because he realized he wasn't ready for such a commitment. He wanted to experience more of life before he settled down.

I didn't know how to just move on from that.

"Bella?"

"Please. Can we not, right now?"

"Okay."

"I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"That's okay, Bella. I understand."

"Thank you."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Cocktails before the gallery show that evening were set to be served at 6:30. Alice wanted to get there early to be there for Jasper, so I promised to meet her there. Being the meddlesome woman that she was, Alice also decided to pick out the clothes she wanted me to wear for the evening.

So, after I had showered I found a green and gold cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline that reached about mid-thigh. The straps had knots where they met the bodice and were a thinner, more iridescent version of the fabric on the rest of the dress. Since a bra didn't really work with the dress I picked decided to go with one of the corsets I'd tried on that afternoon and a pair of lacey boy shorts.

Even though wearing heels was a disaster waiting to happen, I put on the open toed pumps Alice had also picked out. They were covered in lace with a cute lacey bow on the front to give them a flirty, playful look. I put on a little bit of makeup, managed to do something with my hair, and grabbed my purse before it was finally time to leave.

I took a cab across town to where the gallery was and walked as carefully as I could so that wouldn't fall. While the shoes I was wearing were beautiful, the tiny heel was still enough to make me feel unsteady and I couldn't afford to have any injuries.

Once I got inside, it took me a few minutes to find Alice. Everyone was still gathered in the front room until the show began at 7:00. I found her standing with Jasper, talking with a couple a little older than us. The man, even though he had slight laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, was very handsome. His hair was so blond it was almost impossible to tell that the roots along his ears were turning gray. The woman was just as beautiful, her caramel hair twisted up in an elegant do and her smile soft and genuine.

They didn't need to touch for me to know that they were married. There was just something in the way they looked at each other, the ease they exhibited at being around on another. I wondered if they were Jasper's parents, because he looked just like the man.

"Bella!" Alice motioned for me to come over.

I carefully made my way across the room and smiled when Alice hugged me quickly. I turned to Jasper when she released me and he pressed his cheek to mine quickly. "Congratulations, Jasper. This is a wonderful turnout so far. I can only imagine what it'll be like when the show is revealed."

He chuckled, a few strands of his honey colored hair falling in his eyes. "Thank you, Bella. I appreciate you coming." He was the perfect Southern gentleman.

Alice motioned to the couple they had been speaking with. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. This is my best friend, Isabella Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I reached my hand out to shake each of theirs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well," Esme said kindly. "Alice has told us such wonderful things about you."

When Carlisle shook my hand, I found myself blushing. He was incredibly handsome.

"So, how do you all know each other?" I asked.

"Jasper and our son were roommates in college. We've gotten to know him quite well over the years," Esme explained. "They caused us quite a bit of grief, too."

"My Jazz? A trouble maker? No." Alice giggled, shaking her head emphatically.

Carlisle took a sip of his drink. "You'd be surprised, dear. Put them together with our eldest and I'm amazed we only had to bail them out of jail that one time."

I tuned them out after awhile, my eyes wandering over the room, taking everything in. The room was lit lowly, creating a warm glow. Everyone that had shown up was dressed elegantly. Waiters moved around the cramped space with trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

Soft music played in the background, a piano piece.

There wasn't really anyone there that I recognized, not that I expected to, but there was someone that caught my attention. A head of bronze hair stuck out a little higher than the rest, the locks seeming to take on a life of their own. I couldn't see his face, but I found myself wishing that he would turn around so that I could.

What was wrong with me? I didn't even know him.

Biting my lip, I turned my attention back to the people I was standing with and realized that the doors to the main part of the gallery had been opened. The guests were slowly making their way inside.

Jasper rubbed his hands anxiously. "It's divided into sections, but it's all a part of the same collection," he explained. He led the way into the room, talking a little but more about the pieces with Carlisle and Esme while Alice and I followed.

"You can join them, if you want. I don't mind going through this on my own." I knew that Alice really wanted to be by Jasper's side and I didn't want to hold her back.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes already darting over to where he stood.

I nodded and gave her a gentle push toward him. "Go on. I'll meet up with you after."

She grinned. "You're the best."

The sections that Jasper had divided the pieces into had at least five or six photographs displayed. I found myself getting lost in the beauty and emotions each one depicted. He truly was a talented artist.

The subjects varied, but somehow seemed to go together. The farther I went through the gallery, the easier it was to see how they all fit. A couple of times, I even managed to sneak a peek at the bronzed haired man. He was just as good looking as Carlisle, if not a bit uptight. He caught me staring at him once, a smug grin lighting up his features.

I moved slowly through each section, really taking in each photograph and reading the descriptions underneath.

At one point, I had gotten so lost in the pictures that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and managed to bump right into someone. Warm hands reached out to steady me, even though I thankfully didn't fall over.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

When there wasn't a response, I glanced up nervously to see who had become the latest victim of my clumsiness. I froze as soon as I realized who it was, tears prickling at my eyes.

His large hands- familiar russet toned hands- remained on my waist until I finally backed away. He let them lower to his sides and looked around nervously.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked. My voice cracked as I spoke.

For a moment, he didn't say anything, he just continued to glance around the room anxiously until finally letting out a sigh. "I'm here with my, uh, my girlfriend. Nessie's a fan and wanted to come to the opening night."

_Girlfriend._

My stomach dropped at his words. I could feel more tears well up in my eyes and nodded to keep him from seeing. "Right. Well, I'll let you get back to her," I said, backing away from him.

"Wait." He tried to stop me. When I didn't move, he shrugged his shoulders. "How are you, Bells?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Huh? How am I doing?" _Isn't that the million dollar question_, I though sarcastically. "I'm doing pretty lousy. I'm terrified and the one person that I thought was going to be there for me isn't."

He let his head hang down in shame for a moment. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "There really isn't anything you can say."

A few tears finally began to fall down my cheeks.

Jacob leaned forward, his hand lifted as though to wipe them away.

I flinched back, wiping them away myself.

"There you are. I'm sorry I got here so late, sweetheart," a warm velvety voice said.

Glancing up, I saw Mr. Bronze Hair standing beside me. He was even more breathtaking up close. My breathing caught as I looked up at him and I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought to save my life.

He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. I looked into his eyes and forgot to breathe altogether. His eyes were a deep emerald and held so many emotions in them, but I couldn't quite make them out.

I gasped softly when he pressed his lips to mine gently, taking me completely by surprise. It was only a few seconds, but in that time, I realized that he had the softest lips I'd ever felt. He tasted like whiskey and mint and left me breathless.

A throat cleared, breaking the spell the man had me under.

I turned toward the noise and realized that Jacob was still standing there.

"Bella, who the hell is this?" he growled, his expression livid.

"Edward Cullen."

Cullen? That name sounded familiar. Cullen. Cullen.

Oh! That had been Carlisle and Esme's last name. Edward must have been the son they had been talking about. I could definitely see a family resemblance.

Jacob straightened so that his full 6'7" height could be seen and puffed his chest out, glaring at Edward. "Jacob Black," he growled.

"Well, Jacob, thank you for keeping Bella company for me, but I'll be taking over from here." Edward gently squeezed my waist before leading me out of the sectioned off room we were in. "Enjoy the rest of the show," he called over his shoulder.

I wasn't sure what to say or how to react.

The last thing I'd expected was to run into Jacob. Galleries and symphonies and dinner parties weren't exactly his forte and the fact that he voluntarily showed up to one with his new girlfriend spoke volumes. Of all the nights for him to come back into my life, even for just moment, he had to pick that one.

Edward led us through the gallery until we were in a somewhat private area. He brought me over to a bench that was in the room and had me sit down. He stood awkwardly above me, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks and then pulling them out again several times. "I'm sorry if I was out of line back there, but you seemed like you could use a way out," he finally said.

"No. You were fine." I sighed. I closed my eyes, trying desperately not to cry as a new wave threatened to spill over. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome."

I sniffled. It all came flooding back again.

He'd left me.

He had a new girlfriend. _Nessie._

I was in the exact same position I had been in before. Only Jacob was denying it.

What was I supposed to do?

"Are you all right?" he asked, sounding a bit gruffer than before.

"Fine. I'm… fine"

Edward ignored what I said and sat on the bench next to me. "You are clearly not fine. Is there someone here that I can get for you? Perhaps one of the waiters with a glass of champagne?" He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

I fought back a small smile, biting my lip. "No, I'm really fine. I just need a minute."

We sat together in silence, Edward obviously uncomfortable with the situation. There was something about his awkwardness that I found adorable. He was completely clueless and uptight, but for some reason, he stayed. It was sort of endearing.

Once I finally managed to pull myself together, Edward helped me to my feet and we made our way back out to the gallery floor. He stopped in front of me when we reached the last section, opening his mouth as though he wanted to say something and closing it almost instantly.

"Bella, I was wondering what happened to you." Alice made her way over to where I was standing. "Oh." She had a knowing look on her face at the sight of Edward. "I see that you two have met. You were nice to my friend, weren't you?"

He shook his head and turned his attention to Alice. Amusement and annoyance crossed over his features. "I don't know what you're talking about, Alice," he said, sounding a little more like the uptight man he appeared to be. "Forgive me, but I should be leaving. I've got an early day tomorrow. Please let Jasper know I'll see him later this week." Edward nodded his head to me, "Good evening, Bella."

I watched him head out, completely confused and emotionally exhausted.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked me.

With a sigh, I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a long story."

**Two Weeks Later…**

One of the great things about New York City, even though there are literally millions of people living there, is that you can always find a place to be alone. And more than anything, I needed time to myself to just… think.

Everything was changing so quickly, I didn't know what I was going to do.

Alice and Jasper would be moving to Paris in less than two weeks. She'd gotten a highly coveted internship with a famous fashion designer and would be gone for at least six months. There was no way that she and Jasper could be apart for that long, so he decided to join her and work with a few friends.

I was so happy for Alice. She deserved the opportunity to study and live in Paris.

The only problem was that her father had been paying for our apartment and with her out of the country, it didn't seem right to let him continue paying for it. So, I had to find a new place before she left and a better job.

With classes starting up again, that didn't leave very many options though.

So, after walking around for a while, I found myself standing on the Balcony Bridge in Central Park, overlooking a beautiful lake and surrounded by trees. The perfect place to just be.

I leaned over the stone arch of the bridge and let the cool breeze blow around me.

What was I going to do?

Biting my lip, I felt tears burning at my eyes. There was so much uncertainty in my life and I was afraid. Jacob had promised me so many things, and foolishly, I believed him. I didn't even know where to begin.

I pushed back from the wall and was about to walk a little more when I slammed into someone. The impact nearly knocked me over and I braced myself for a fall.

_The story of my life. _

Strong arms reached out to balance me and a familiar scent assaulted my senses. I shyly glanced up to find a pair of emerald eyes staring down at me. What were the chances of me running into him on this bridge, literally? My cheeks flamed with embarrassment and I wanted to melt into the ground.

"Bella," he said, a hint of amusement in the smooth lilt of his voice.

"Oh." I felt another wave of tears ready to fall. "I'm so sorry."

Edward shook his head at me. "Hey. There's no need for tears. It was my fault for standing right behind you." He tried to smile. "Come." He loosened his hold around me and turned to lead me further down the bridge.

I walked with him, wiping away the few tears that had fallen down my cheeks. We stopped by a row of benches and Edward motioned for me to sit with him. It felt strange. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but being near him in that moment made me feel even more anxious than I had earlier. He made me feel unhinged.

And apparently I made Edward nervous, too. He sat beside me, bouncing his knee and rubbing the back of his neck. The only sound he made was to clear his throat.

When it finally felt like the silence was going to be too much, Edward turned toward me, his arm resting against the back of the bench. "Jasper told me that you're in graduate school."

I nodded my headed. "Yeah. Um, for English."

"Is this your final year?" he asked.

Again I nodded. "My thesis professor has to approve my proposal. If he does, then I should graduate on time." Why was he asking me this?

Edward sighed, his eyes never leaving me. He watched me carefully, as though I was glass about to shatter into a million pieces.

Silence. I nervously bit my lip and tucked some lose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Bella?" He waited until I looked up at him to continue. "I don't tend to worry about others affairs. It is none of my concern. If they want to tell me, then that's something different." The way he spoke was very strange to me. So proper and direct. "But this is the second time we have run into each other, and the second time I have found you crying. I can't help being slightly concerned."

What was I supposed to say to him? Discussing my feelings wasn't something I'd ever done, thanks to my father, and I hardly knew Edward. I couldn't tell him why I'd become so emotional.

He sat patiently beside me, watching me carefully.

"It's nothing. Really." I sighed.

Edward visibly tensed at my words, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed. "Miss Swan, I am not a patient man and I am most definitely not a stupid man. Please do not insult my intelligence by lying to me again." It seemed to take a great amount of effort for him to keep his voice under control.

"How… How did you know my last name?"

"From Jasper," he said in a clipped tone.

I chewed on my lip, afraid of bursting into tears again. When I felt composed enough to speak I said, "Do you really want to know why I've been upset?"

He nodded.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant, and when Jacob found out he freaked out and left me. The idea of being tied down with a wife and child was just too much for him." I sighed. "That was about a month ago. And with Alice and Jasper moving to Paris, I have to figure out where I'm going to live. I can't just go with the bare minimum because of the baby. Jacob refuses to acknowledge that he has a responsibility and I am hanging on by a thread."

We sat in silence again as I finished my rant.

Edward leaned back, resting his arm across the back of the bench. "Why are you unable to stay in the apartment that you have now?"

"Because, I won't let Alice's father pay for me to stay there when she's gone. It's not right." I shook my head.

"And your course load will make it difficult for you to maintain a decent job, correct?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That should also mean that your parents don't leave nearby and are unable to offer help at the present time." It wasn't a question and I felt no need to answer him. Edward ran a hand through his hair as he continued to think, the movement smooth and easy.

"Then, perhaps, until you can get on your feet… you could stay at my place," he finally managed to say. "There's more than enough room."

For a moment, I just sat there, hoping I'd heard him wrong. But as he continued to stare at me, obviously waiting for a response, I realized I hadn't. "That's very kind of you, Edward. But I couldn't possibly accept."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be right. I can't just sponge off you with no way to pay you back. And since I'm pregnant it'd be double." Shaking my head, I stood up and tried desperately to pull myself together. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I have to go."

Before he could say another word, I darted off as quickly, and carefully, as I could.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Alice and I spent the majority of that Saturday packing up her things. She and Jasper were going to have their furniture shipped to their apartment in Paris before their arrival so everything would already be there. They were leaving in only a matter of days. We hardly got any work done for the better part of the morning since Alice insisted on listening to music, dancing and singing along with it too.

We finally took a break late that afternoon. Alice insisted that I rest while she ordered dinner. I just laughed to myself out how protective she was and curled up on the couch. I was only two and a half months along. It was sweet, nonetheless. A few minutes later Alice came back out into the living room, a bounce in her step and a bright smile on her face.

I chuckled. "What's got you in such a happy mood?"

"Jazz is coming over." She sighed happily. "I told him that we were ready to eat and he offered to pick up some food for us. He and Edward should be here in about twenty minutes."

Edward? Did she just say Edward?

"Apparently, he's been in a bit of a funk for the past few days and Jasper wants to cheer him up." Alice flittered about the room, moving the boxes we had packed against the wall so that they were out of the way. "That's okay with you, right?"

"Oh, um." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sure. Of course, it's okay."

She finished pushing the boxes up against the wall before finally sitting next to me on the couch. Even when she was dressed down she still looked ready to walk down the runway for a fashion show. Her normally spiked her was pinned back so that it was out of her face and her clothes were cute and comfortable.

I, on the other hand, felt like a hobo wearing an old pair of sweats that Jake had left behind and with my hair haphazardly piled on top of my head. Morning sickness had reared its ugly head.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

She rested her temple against the heel of her hand, facing me on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay with me going to Paris? I mean, when I'd first applied for the internship things were different. And now with the baby…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice." I shook my head. "Going to Paris is such an amazing opportunity for you. I mean, you've talked about nothing else since you found out that you got the internship."

Alice sighed. "But, Bella… how can I not be here? You're going to have a baby."

I forced myself to smile. "I'll be fine. Besides, you'll be back before the baby's born and I promise to fill your email with updates and pictures as often as I can. Trust me, you'll be sick of hearing about it."

She giggled and pulled me into a hug. "Don't let anyone throw you a shower until I'm here, either. That's my right as best friend."

"Of course," I assured her.

The truth was, it hadn't really sunk in for me that Alice was leaving. We'd been inseparable since we met in high school and I couldn't imagine not having her around. But I wouldn't tell her that.

When we let go of each other, Alice let out a small sigh and wiped under her eyes to make sure her makeup hadn't smudged. The two of us went to the kitchen to get some glasses and plates when the front door to our apartment opened.

Jasper came in first, his gait relaxed and confident. His smile widened when he saw Alice and he set two large bags down on the counter before greeting her. The rest of the world melted away when they saw each other.

My heart twisted as I watched them, longing for that type of love.

Edward came in right behind Jasper. He made his way across the room to set two bottles of wine on the counter next to the bags. He nodded to me in acknowledgement, glancing around the room awkwardly for a moment. Finally, he had enough and shoved Jasper's shoulder, disrupting the embrace he'd been sharing with Alice. "Perhaps the two of you could save that for another time. I'm rather fond of my eyes and would like to not have to gouge them out."

I giggled softly at his comment.

"You know, Edward, it might do you some good to find a girlfriend of your own," Alice huffed. "Maybe you wouldn't be such a grouch." She leaned over the counter, smirking.

His lips quirked up in a lopsided grin and a hint of amusement lit up his eyes. "As wonderful as that sounds, I think that I am just fine on my own." Edward reached out and patted the top of Alice's head and she smacked his hand away.

Jasper just shook his head. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm hungry." He began pulling containers out of the bags. We all gathered around and picked what looked good to us and then went to eat in the living room. The guys were sweet enough to lay down pillows to make the floor a bit more comfortable for me and Alice.

Wine glasses were passed out and each of the guys filled them with one of the bottles Edward had brought in. After filling my glass, Edward whispered in my ear, "Yours is sparkling cider." My cheeks flamed slightly that he had remembered and I nodded my thanks.

I ate quietly and listened to the others as they talked. Edward and Jasper had obviously known each other for years and were comfortable around each other. But even he and Alice had a good rapport, teasing and laughing with another like siblings.

The atmosphere in our place was light and fun. It felt like home.

My thoughts drifted to evenings I'd spent with Jacob, curled up on the couch. He would work quietly on plans for his bar and I would do research for my classes. At one point, he'd wrap his arm around me and pull me back to lean against him. I always felt so safe and warm in his arms.

He had been comfortable, familiar; something that reminded me of home.

But I needed to let him go. I couldn't keep holding on, hoping he'd change his mind. It wasn't fair to me, and it wasn't fair to him. Though it stung that he'd done it so quickly, Jacob had moved on and I needed to try and do the same. If not for me, then for my baby.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice's trilling laughter.

She caught my eyes, seeming to ask silently if I was all right.

With a nod, I turned my attention to the conversation happening around me.

"Do you have a date for your parent's charity auction next month?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. I decided to go alone."

Alice shook her head. "But you can't go to something like that alone, especially since it's something that your parents are hosting. You need a date," she stated matter-of-factly.

He took a sip from his glass before answering. "Honestly, Alice, I doubt anyone would even notice. There will be much more going on to keep them all occupied."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"That's not the point, Edward. It's about how you present yourself, and showing up without a date would not be favorable for you." Alice huffed. The wheels were already beginning to turn in her head. She had a plan.

"I actually think it's brave to go alone," I blurted out. All of their eyes turned to me and I could feel the immediate blush in my cheeks. "Most people would never do that. It would take someone sure of themselves and confident in who they are to go out alone and not care what others think about it." Alice's glare told me that she didn't appreciate my comment.

Jasper rubbed Alice's back. "Exactly. Honey, just let him do what he wants."

Edward didn't say anything in response, but I could feel his eyes still on me. When I glanced up, he was watching me with a look of amazement.

"Besides, don't you want to know what he's wearing that night? Maybe you could pick something out for him," I suggested, surprisingly shocked at teasing him that way.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "That's a good idea. I know just the thing, too."

"You know, perhaps I was too hasty in deciding to go without a date. After all, it is my parent's event and I want everything to go well." Edward's lips formed into his lopsided grin as he watched my reaction. "Bella, would you care to join me? Then Alice could pick out something for both us."

I nearly gasped in surprise. "No, no. I couldn't possibly."

Edward's grin widened in response. "Of course, you can. What do you say, Bella? Will you be my date?"

My face was hot with flushed embarrassment. Oh, he was good, and he knew exactly what he was doing. I couldn't think of a good excuse to turn him down, so with a sigh I said, "Yes. I'll go with you." Turning to Alice, I tried to stop the shopping plans that were no doubted already brewing in her mind. "And you don't need to go to too much trouble, Alice. I'm sure I have something that will work."

"Oh, don't be silly, Bella." Alice waved me off. "This will be fun," she said, jumping to her feet and rushing off to her room. Jasper rose to follow her and mouthed an apology to me as he left.

I quietly began to gather the glasses and containers and brought them to the kitchen to begin cleaning up. Edward came in after me, carrying the rest of containers and glasses. We cleaned up quietly at first, moving around each other without a word until I finally stopped. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell was that?" I blurted out.

Edward stopped what he was doing. He leaned against the counter top, his hands spread out in front of him. He didn't look angry, but his voice came out agitated and gruff as he answered me.

"I don't know," he finally said, not meeting my eyes.

The wine glasses still sat on the sink, freshly washed and dried, so I put them in the cabinet. "You don't need to _take care _of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I'll be just fine on my own." When the last glass was put up, I closed the cabinet door and jumped when I felt Edward so close behind me.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" His warm breath blew against my ear as he spoke, sending a shiver down my spine. When I didn't answer, he moved a little closer, his chest pressed right against my back. "Have you ever considered that I don't think you aren't capable, but rather, you shouldn't have to struggle? You are strong, Bella, but that doesn't mean you always have to be."

I trembled at his words, unsure of what to say or do.

"All I want to do is help."

**Three Weeks later…**

Even though I hadn't been back in classes for very long, we'd already been assigned a pretty hefty project. As usual, I waited until the last possible minute to finish it and ended up staying up until 2:00 in the morning to get it done. I was exhausted by the time I got into bed and was asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

But I wasn't asleep for long. A few hours later, I woke up with my stomach rolling and barely made it to the bathroom before emptying its contents. _Blasted morning sickness._

I moaned as I rested against the toilet bowl, feeling no relief whatsoever. When a bright light filled the room, blinding me, I moaned again and tried to turn my head away. Another wave of nausea rolled through me and I did my best to keep it together.

A warm hand gently rubbed my back.

"Ugh."

The person rubbing my back chuckled and I realized who it was. He gently pulled my hair back as he continued to soothe me. "Are you feeling a bit better?" he asked.

I tried to answer, but all that came out was, "Ugh."

The smile in Edward's voice was evident when he spoke. "Do you think you're okay to get back into bed?" When I didn't respond one way or the other, Edward carefully scooped me up into his arms. He held me close to his chest and carried me back to my room, his scent surprisingly relaxing. A combination of fresh rain and something uniquely him.

I chewed on my lip and breathed him in slowly. "You smell good."

Edward's chest rumbled as he laughed quietly. "Thank you."

He set me down on my bed and I curled up on my side. "Please, don't leave."

At first I thought he hadn't heard me and left, but after a minute the bed dipped and Edward laid down next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and I buried my face in his chest. "Go back to sleep," he whispered.

The next thing I knew, the alarm on my cell phone was going off and Edward was no longer next to me. I picked up my phone to turn the alarm off and saw that it was 9:30. _Too early._

My stomach had settled since earlier that morning, but I still felt a low grade nausea that just didn't want to go away. I managed to climb out of bed and headed out into the hall.

The smell of coffee came from the kitchen and I found Edward with a full cup and the newspaper. He nodded when he saw me. "Good morning."

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sipped it slowly. "Morning."

When I looked at him again, I realized that he was wearing a suit. He was usually gone by the time I woke up in the mornings. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you late."

"You didn't. One of the perks of being the boss is that you can set your own hours," he assured me as he drank his coffee. "But I will have to send the car for you tonight instead of us riding together."

I nodded.

"Does 6:30 sound all right?" He turned the page of the paper.

"That should be fine." There was an awkward silence until I finally glanced up at the clock and saw that I needed to get ready. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you tonight," I said, heading out of the kitchen.

"Have a good day, Bella," Edward called after me.

Part of me wanted to stop and scream. His moods could change at the drop of a hat and I was no closer to understanding him than I had been before. One minute, he could be sweet and caring as he had been earlier that morning, and then, he'd be aloof and cold. I didn't get it.

I'd gone against my better instincts and moved in to his place when he'd offered to help me again. He'd seemed so sincere, I couldn't say no. But ever since then, he'd been weird and stand-offish.

With a sigh, I made my way down the hall to my bedroom to get ready for the day. I had a couple of classes on campus and then a meeting with my thesis professor to discuss my final project. So, after showering and dressing, I headed to the campus.

The day ended up feeling longer than it had originally seemed.

For whatever reason, I couldn't focus on my assignments. My thoughts kept drifting off and I didn't like where they were headed. Edward was just a friend, and barely even that most of the time. I needed to focus on myself and the baby; starting a life for the both of us. Edward only saw me as a girl who needed help.

I let those thoughts run through my head all day and knew that they were true. But even then I didn't like the twinge in my heart at the knowledge of that.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Before Alice and Jasper left for Paris, she took me and Edward shopping. I tried to just go along with it, but when she took us to some of the most expensive stores in the city, I had to say something.

Edward didn't seem all that surprised by the price tags, either. And when Alice finally approved both of our outfits, he charged them to his account.

My jaw had nearly fallen to the floor, until he requested to have them delivered to his apartment. I couldn't form any words. His world made no sense to me.

I couldn't help staring at the dress as I got ready for that evening. It was simple and elegant, but felt like so much more. The green and gold fabric sparkled in the light, definitely not something I would normally wear.

When my hair and makeup were finished, I took a picture with my cell phone and sent it to Alice. She called me within a matter of seconds, squealing excitedly. She loved what I had done and encouraged me to take pictures throughout the night. I promised that I would.

It was almost 6:30, so I ended the call and slipped into the dress.

My reflections in the mirror showed a beautifully made up woman. Her hair was carefully pulled back with a few wisps of curls framing her face and her makeup flawlessly applied. She looked nothing like me, and yet, exactly like me.

I gave myself one final glance over before grabbing my purse and wrap to head out. A small, almost imperceptible, bump had formed on my stomach. The first and only physical sign that I was indeed pregnant.

A smile spread across my lips.

There really was a baby.

I had known there was, but seeing a sign that the baby was growing filled me with ease.

When I got outside, an expensive looking car was parked right in front of the building and the driver stepped toward me.

He pulled his hat off. "Are you Miss Swan?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Mr. Cullen asked me to pick you up. I am his driver. This way, please." He led me over to the car and helped me into the back seat.

I had no idea what kind of car it was, but from what I could tell, it was very expensive.

The drive took us further into the Upper East Side, an area of the city I hadn't really seen since moving to New York.

It was breathtaking.

When the driver finally pulled to a stop, we were in front of a building with columns and twinkle lights leading up the path. The garden was blooming with flowers, the last of the season, and fountains. And the inside was exquisitely decorated.

No expense had been spared. Waiters moved about the room with trays of champagne and caviar, a five-piece orchestra was set up in the main dining room, and a list of the items up for bid was displayed for the patrons to see.

I felt completely out of place as I took it all in.

Just as I was about to turn and leave, Edward came up to me.

He looked incredible in the tuxedo that Alice had picked out for him. His usually unkempt bronze hair was somewhat tamed down and his green eyes were bright with excitement. Resting his hand on the small of my back, he pulled me a little closer to his body and pressed a kiss to my check. "Bella."

At first, I couldn't think as his scent surrounded me and I got lost in his eyes. He was so frustrating and moody, but whenever he was near me, none of that seemed to matter. Without realizing what was happening, my knees buckled and I nearly fell to the floor.

Edward steadied me with his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Breathe, Bella."

I took in a gasping breath, feeling my cheeks flame slightly.

He chuckled softly. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you. So do you. Or, um, handsome. You look handsome." I ducked my head down from his gaze, blushing even more so. Of course, that evening would be the night that my mouth would lose its filter.

Edward tucked his finger under my chin and lifted it so that our eyes met. "Thank you." He fought back a smile as he responded, his eyes dancing and his lips trembling slightly with the effort.

I felt myself growing angry at him and tried to pull away from his embrace. That only made him tighten his arms a bit more and bring closer to his body.

"Why are you leaving? Is something the matter?" he asked. When I didn't answer, Edward growled under his breath. "Bella, you have no idea how frustrating it is when you do that."

"Me?" I finally managed to get out. "You think I'm frustrating? Edward, I never know what to expect with you. One minute, you're moody and grouchy, the next you're tender and sweet. It's like I'm walking on pins and needles all the time just to keep up with you." I was surprised that I was able to get that out with him so close.

He tossed his head back in laughter, his entire body shaking.

I wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so I just waited until he was finished, glaring at him the entire time. Before I knew what was happening, Edward took one of my hands in his led me further into the room. He waited until we were in spot out of the other guests hearing range to face me again.

The smile on his face was as bright as earlier. He moved until I was pressed back against the wall and there was no space between us. I didn't understand what was going on. Edward placed his hands on my sides as he looked down at me. In that moment, the auction was forgotten.

"Bella," he said, his voice gruffer than I'd ever heard it. "I have been feeling the exact same thing around you. I never know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." He sighed. "You keep everything so bottled up. At work I know exactly what to expect and how to proceed, but with you, I'm at a complete loss."

I bit my lip, trying desperately to understand what he was trying to say.

"A part of me knows that you are on the mend, that you need to heal and try to put your life together with this new reality." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead in a gentle kiss. "But there's another part of me, a selfish part, that wants to somehow have more. Even if it's just for a little while," he said.

"Edward, I… I'm not sure I understand." I'd heard his words, but I didn't want to dare hope that he was saying what I thought he was.

The pressure of his hands on my sides was firm and warm. He stared down at me for a long moment before answering, carefully deciding how to respond. "Bella, the last time I was in a relationship… it ended very badly. And I don't ever want to go through that again." He stopped for a moment, running his tongue across his lip before continuing. "There's just something about you, though, that I can't seem to stay away from anymore. I don't know what to do."

Without realizing it, I had brought my hands up to rest on Edward's chest and was playing with the buttons of his shirt. How was I supposed to respond to that? He felt drawn to me, but didn't want a relationship with me? Did I even want another relationship after the way things ended with Jacob?

My entire body shivered with him so close.

"Bella," he groaned, laying his forehead against mine. "Tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt you or promise something that I can't give. But…"

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. "Edward, I don't know what to do, either. Jacob nearly broke me when he left. And I can't just jump in with my eyes closed. There's so much more at stake for me this time."

Edward nodded against me, but didn't release his hold.

Neither of us spoke for quite some time, reveling in something we could never really be. Just being near him felt right and safe, but I couldn't ask him to give me something that I wasn't even sure I was ready for and that he couldn't give. If we had met at a different time, things might have been different. We could have had something, but we couldn't focus on what might have been.

Taking in a deep breath, I moved to pull out of his embrace when Edward's arms tightened around me again. His green eyes poured into mine, so deep and heartbreaking.

"Perhaps there is something we can do," he said, rough and deep.

"How?" I didn't want to get my hopes up. I couldn't take it.

Edward brought one hand up to cup my cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over my skin. The twinge I'd felt earlier at the thought of him being just my friend was nothing compared to how I felt after his confession. Being so close, and yet so far away, was ripping me apart.

"An arrangement," he whispered.

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement, to benefit us both."

* * *

><p><em>First off, I want to give a huge thank you to my beta and partner in crime <strong>kyla713, <strong>she edited this for me quickly and gave me the assurance that I needed to send this off for the Texas Wildfire Compilation._

_ Next, I want to thank all of you for reading this and I hope that you enjoyed it. This was a new idea for me and I had a lot of fun writing it. Before anyone asks in reviews, yes there is more and I am working on it. I won't be leaving this here, that's just mean and I wouldn't do that to you guys._

_Anyways, thank you again for reading this and please let me know what you think!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"I just… I… I'm not sure what you mean." I bit my lip, staring up at Edward in confusion.

Without a word, Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to a garden just outside of the doors. Lanterns and twinkle lights decorated the space, making it feel like we were the only two people in the world.

I sat down on one of the benches, shivering slightly at the cool air.

Edward knelt down in front of me, his hands rested on either side of my legs and he gazed up at me with imploring eyes. The soft lights created a gentle golden glow around him. "As I said before, I don't want to go through the uncertainty of not knowing where another relationship is leading. That just isn't who I am, and I couldn't ask you to do that. Not with the little one." He sighed, watching me carefully.

Before I could say anything in response, Edward continued. "What if we came up with an arrangement to keep either one of us from getting hurt? A contract, if you will." His voice was low as he inched closer toward me.

"A c-contract?"

He nodded. "It could cover our expectations and requirements, benefits, length of time. Anything else I haven't thought of." His voice, his eyes, body language were filled with earnest as he waited for reaction. "It would be a mutual arrangement to benefit us both."

I tried to digest his suggestion, but felt completely overwhelmed. "Edward, I don't know what to say to all of this."

Taking my face in his hands, Edward simply nodded. "I understand. This is a lot to consider. We can discuss this later, when you've had a chance to think it over. In the mean time, I can send for the driver and have him bring you home, if you'd like," he said.

Going back to his place and climbing under the covers with a pint of chocolate ice cream was exactly what I wanted to do, but I couldn't. "No, that's all right. I think I'd like to stay."

Edward smiled, a slight quirk of his lips, before he pressed his lips to my temple. "Thank you." He rose to his feet and then held his hands out to help me stand up.

The first course for dinner had been served by the time Edward and I made it to our table, the auction was taking place a little later in the evening. His parents stood to greet us and I blushed at their enthusiastic hellos.

Carlisle shook his son's hand and then pressed his cheek to mine. "Thank you for coming tonight, Bella. It's always nice to see new faces at these events."

I smiled. "Thank you for the invitation. Your son can be quite persuasive."

Edward's chuckle of embarrassment made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Oh, Bella, it's so lovely to see you again." Esme kissed my cheek and hugged me, officially pulling me away from Edward.

I ducked my head shyly. "It's nice to see you as well, Esme."

Her smile brightened and she rubbed my back. "What a beautiful dress you're wearing."

"Thank you." I smoothed down the fabric, feeling the slight bump from my stomach. "Alice actually helped pick it out. She wanted to be sure I had something just right to wear for tonight."

"Yes, that does sound like dear Alice." Esme giggled.

The warmth of Edward's hand on the small of my back turned my attention from Esme for a moment. I couldn't help wondering what it meant that I could recognize his touch so easily already. He stood by my side as I talked with his mother, joining in the conversation and seeming so at ease.

It seemed so intimate, so normal. I didn't quite know how to feel about it.

Eventually we moved to our seats, and Edward held mine out for me. I bit my lip at the gesture, chastising myself mentally for feeling giddy. I couldn't go there until we talked and I knew exactly where Edward stood. Across from where we sat I saw Edward's brother and his wife.

I smiled shyly at them before I began to eat with the rest of his family. Edward's hand rested casually against mine, his thumb rubbing across my skin. My body tingled at the contact and I wondered if he was aware of what he was doing. Something had changed between us that evening. Something that both frightened and excited me.

I was barely aware when the auction began, but smiled and clapped appropriately. The money the guests were willing to spend blew my mind.

"Up next, we have a signed collection of first edition Winnie the Pooh books," the auctioneer announced.

My jaw dropped when I saw the display of books on the stage. I could remember my mother reading me the Adventures of Winnie the Pooh; it happened on the rare occasions when she didn't have a new activity to flitter off to. A part of me had wanted to do the same thing for my child.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded, taking a moment to compose myself before responding. "Yes. I just… When I was little, some of the only time I got to spend with my mother was when she'd read a book to me before bed. I'd always pick Winnie the Pooh." Saying it out loud sounded ridiculous to my ears, but it was how I felt.

Edward just smiled at me, a kind gesture that put me at ease.

"We'll start the bidding at five," the auctioneer began, his voice quickly gaining speed.

I picked up one of the glasses in front of me and sipped at the cold water, my head spinning as the guests in the room bid on the books. A few times, I saw Edward lift his hand, a numbered paddle resting in his palm.

When the bidding had come to a close and he was declared the winner with a bid of twenty-five thousand dollars, I glanced over at him in surprise. He whispered in my ear, "You can save them for the baby. Maybe have those special moments with her, too."

A tear fell down my cheek at his kindness and I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned over and kissed him, my hands resting on his chest. "Thank you," I managed to whisper against his lips.

He rubbed my back soothingly and pressed his lips to mine lightly in response.

The forwardness of my actions suddenly occurred to me and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I buried my face in the crook of Edward's neck, hoping that no one else had noticed our little display.

"You've got yourself quite a girl here, Eddie." Emmett chuckled from beside me. I could hear the amusement in his voice and burrowed closer against Edward. "Babe, why don't you get all excited like that when I spend money on you?" Emmett's voice boomed.

Rosalie snorted daintily. I didn't think it was possible, but somehow she pulled it off. "Handing me some cash and telling me to 'go buy myself something pretty' isn't romantic or considered spending money on me."

Everyone around the table laughed, easing my embarrassment.

The rest of the evening was a remarkable success for the Cullens. They raised even more than they had originally hoped for and were able to make rather large contributions to the charities they represented.

Edward and I said our goodnights to his family and made our back to his apartment. It wasn't intentional, but I found myself pulling away from Edward as we sat in the back seat. Once we got back to his place, we were going to talk about our conversation earlier that night, and I wanted to protect myself.

My first instinct when we got back home was to call Alice. She was the one person I knew that could help me sort out all of the crazy thoughts in my head. But when I checked the time on my phone, I realized that it was practically 4:00 or 5:00 in the morning in Paris. With a sigh, I left my phone and purse on the entry table and headed to my room. Edward reached out to stop me before I got very far. His scent filled my senses as he turned me to face him. I could fill panic building up.

"Can we talk, Bella?" he asked, his voice hesitant.

I nodded. "I just… need to change first."

"Okay." He stood in the entryway, tie loosened and hair tousled.

With a nod, I went to my room and quickly changed out of the dress I was wearing. Panic seeped into my pores. Edward had already given me an idea of what he wanted, I still didn't know exactly what his expectations would be. The thought of letting him in, of opening my heart to someone else, terrified me beyond words.

So I trembled slightly as I put on some more comfortable clothes. I wasn't ready for things to change between us, but they already had.

Taking in a deep breath, I made my way back out into the hall and found Edward sitting on the couch with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He swirled it around as he stared off, looking at nothing and everything. Edward glanced up when he heard me come into the room and then he patted the seat right next to him. He set down the glass he had been drinking from on the coffee table in front of him.

I curled up on the couch next him, my hand resting on my stomach, feeling the slight bump was comforting.

For a few minutes, we just sat there, our breaths the only sound in the room.

After what felt like hours, Edward adjusted himself on the couch so that he was facing me, one arm slung casually across the back. The low rumble of his voice echoed in the room, sounding louder than it was. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

Biting on my lip, I considered his words for a moment. What _was_ I thinking? I hadn't really taken the time to consider it. "I'm not really sure. This is all so much. And I feel like I'm struggling to keep up," I admitted.

He lifted his arm so that he could run his hand through his hair. "Well, why don't you tell me what you think it means? What you've gathered so far. Maybe we can go from there."

"Okay." I leaned further into the couch, getting comfortable. "Right now, we're sort of at a stalemate. The uncertainties of a relationship are what got us here and what neither of us wants. But the arrangement you suggested, I guess I don't see how that will help, either. Won't it just outline what you'd consider to be the basic's in a couple dating? Or would I just be someone to help scratch an itch." Although, with Jacob, I probably missed out on a lot of that, too.

"Bella, please forgive me." Edward sat forward slightly and took my hands in his. "It seems that I've given you the wrong impression. Again. When I suggested that we figure out an arrangement, I meant that I wanted something more than just casual."

I could feel the confusion building up as what he said sank in. What was he saying?

"You are in a difficult place with the baby, school, and limited resources to take care of yourself. Though I have the means to help, I know that you are also stubborn and won't accept it without some way to pay it back." He phrased it more like a question and continued when I nodded.

"At my company, and in the social circle that I am a part of, I hold a certain position within them. I'm not only a founding partner at my law firm, but I'm one of the top corporate lawyers in Manhattan," he explained. "Attending social functions and keeping up appearances is all a part of that. Showing up alone, however, is not. In both regards, I believe we can help each other. Offer a balance, so to speak. When I need you, you can be there for me. And, likewise, I can do the same for you."

My stomach dropped.

He rubbed the back of my hands gently, without seeming to realize it, and watched me carefully, cautiously. "I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. You'd probably be better off without me, but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you."

Tears filled my eyes and I ducked my head so that Edward wouldn't see them.

I didn't know which was worse: not being wanted, or not being wanted enough.

Edward was offering me a home and security; two things I'd worried about since learning that I was pregnant. Basically, though, what he wanted was a business arrangement. Something planned out and accounted for, so that neither of us could bend too far from the rules.

I breathed deeply, slowly. I couldn't think.

After a moment, Edward released one of my hands and tucked his finger under my chin and lifted it so that our eyes could meet. "Believe me, Bella, I hardly expect an answer from you tonight. I've given you quite a lot to consider and it would be rude of me to think otherwise." The warmth in his eyes made my heart clench. "You can have all of the time you need to think this through. I'll be here when you are ready."

Nodding, I felt a small sense of relief at his words. "Thank you." I bit my lip, considering one last question before finally asking it. "If this is something we end up doing, what will we become?" I felt ridiculous as I voiced the question, embarrassed.

Edward moved his hand from beneath my chin and ran it through my hair, tucking a few strands behind my ear. "We'll get married."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

True to his word, Edward gave me time to think over his proposal. He returned to his same nonchalant, almost cold, manner whenever we bumped into each other at the apartment, but I knew that was just his way.

What I couldn't seem to reconcile was the supposed arrangement.

There was a part of me that understood why he'd suggested it. Why keeping each other at arm's length was what we both needed. But then, there was the other part of me. The hopeless romantic part that believed, even though I wasn't there yet, someday I would want to fall in love again. That part was hurt and confused by Edward's suggestion. That part was afraid that if I said no, I'd be out on the streets.

I didn't know what to think or how to feel. My head and my heart were warring with me and I didn't know who was going to win. So I threw myself into my school work, anything to keep my mind off of the decision I needed to make. And I practically took over Edward's library and living room as I studied for an upcoming test and worked on my thesis. Books, papers, and my laptop were strewn all about the room as I did my best to focus.

When I finally couldn't take staring at my computer screen anymore, I left a note for Edward just in case and left the apartment. I smiled at the doorman on my way out as I called around for someone to meet up with for lunch. He held the door open for me and I stepped out into the cooling Manhattan air.

My friends turned out to be busy, so after putting my cell away I glanced around me, trying to decide where to go. Retched morning sickness had turned my appetite to nonexistence, but I knew that I needed to eat.

A few blocks from Edward's place there was a bread shop that served the best sandwiches and soup on the east coast. I went there and placed an order to go before settling down at a table not too far from the main counter.

The shop rapidly filled as the lunch crowd began to pile inside. Soon a long line of people waiting to place an order led all of the way outside.

"Goodness. It's packed today," a feminine voice called out.

I glanced up and saw a petite girl walking through the sea of people. She had curly, auburn hair and wide green eyes. Each step she took literally seemed to make her bounce as she moved across the room.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked me, stopping in front of my table. "There's no place to stand around here and I have a feeling it's going to be awhile."

"Of course. No problem." I moved my purse from the chair I'd placed it in and motioned for her to take a seat.

She practically fell into the seat with a grateful smile on her face. "Thanks. I'm Vanessa, by the way."

"Bella." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too." Vanessa glanced around the shop for a moment as she fanned herself with a hat she must have been wearing. "Is there a pumpernickel craze I don't know about? Look at all of the people in here."

I chuckled. "It's that time of year. Weather starts cooling down and people want to find ways to warm up," I said with a shrug.

Vanessa snorted. "It's not even snowing outside yet. I think everyone's just jumping the gun a bit." She shook her head and turned away from the crowd of people. "Tell me, Bella. What is it that you do in this great, thriving Metropolis?" she asked, a flare for the dramatic in her tone.

"I'm a graduate student at NYU. Finishing up my degree in Creative Writing. How about you?" Talking with her felt easy, it was the first time I'd laughed in days.

"Wonderful, wonderful. I'm an artist. Dabble in a little bit of everything, but my favorite is painting. I can get lost in a canvas and oils for hours," she said with a sigh, a dreamy look on her face. "My boyfriend says we're two peas in a pod, since I come home covered in paint and he comes home covered in car grease."

"Just as long as you don't get it on each other," I teased.

"Exactly." She shook her head, making her curls bounce.

"Order up for Bella!" A guy at the main counter called up.

I pointed toward the voice. "That's me. It was really nice meeting you, Vanessa."

She nodded and held out her hand. "Likewise. Thanks for keeping me company. Maybe we can hang out away from the apocalyptic bread."

"Definitely." I passed her my phone and picked up my food from the counter while she put her number in my contacts. "Have a nice afternoon."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

At some point that afternoon I fell asleep on the couch, my laptop shoved to the side.

I woke up wrapped in a warm blanket and felt a hand stroking my hair. I burrowed further into the pillow I was laying on, warm and comfortable.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart."

"No," I moaned.

He chuckled and gently tugged on the ends of my hair. "Are you sure? I have a surprise for you," he whispered.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"You'll just have to wake up and see."

I pouted, but opened my eyes and sat up slowly. "This better be worth it, Cullen."

"It is. Trust me." He pulled me to my feet and handed me one of his jackets, an excited grin on his face. Once he had his on, Edward waited for me in the hall.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I followed him to the elevators, watching as he pressed the call button for it impatiently.

"There's a meteor shower tonight. I thought that we could watch it on the roof."

I bit my lip shyly. "Really?"

Edward led me onto the elevator when the door finally arrived. "I figured it would give us a good chance to talk, as well."

Of course.

I knew that he wouldn't wait around for my answer for forever, but I just didn't know what to say to him.

We stepped out onto the roof directly from the elevator. It was beautifully taken care of by the apartment staff with flowers and vines. String lights were hung from one to the other, casting a soft glow of light. In the middle of the roof was a large deck chair with enough room for two.

Edward and I sat down and he took a blanket that was spread out across the back of it and wrapped it around my shoulders.

The sounds of New York filtered up to us as we sat: cars driving by, horns honking, music spilling past. It was all typical of the city and didn't detract from the moment at all.

I stared up into the evening sky, breathing deeply and relaxing back into the seat.

For awhile we just sat in silence, the only sounds that of our breathing and the hum of several stories beneath us. I had begun to think that he'd forgotten about us having a chance to talk until he cleared his throat.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his body rigid next to mine.

All I could do was blink at him as I tried to process his words. I was no closer to giving him an answer than I had been after the auction. I curled my legs up on the bench and tried to get a little more comfortable and turned so that I could face him. "When I was fifteen, I managed to break my leg in two places and bruised a few ribs." The look on Edward's face at the revelation brought a small smile to my lips. "I foolishly attempted to play baseball in gym," I explained.

He chuckled at that, shaking his head.

I blushed, but continued with the story. "My dad, Charlie, came unglued at finding me in the hospital with broken bones and tubes everywhere. He did everything but stick me in a bubble suit and throw away the key when I finally got home."

He continued to watch me, waiting for me to keep going.

"Even though Charlie went overboard with his protectiveness, I knew how to handle him. I understood his moods and could figure out what to say or do in order to settle him, but with you," I trailed off, unsure how to explain it. "With you, I'm at a complete loss. And I'm afraid. I just…" I glanced up at the stars again. "I'm scared, Edward."

"You never respond the way I expect you to. Bella, I'm used to getting my way. To immediately assessing a situation and knowing just what needs to be done." Edward ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly on the ends. "I like to be in control, and with you, I never am."

I opened my mouth to respond, trying desperately to think of something to say, but was interrupted. The sky then erupted into a beautiful display of lights as the meteor shower began. I could hardly contain my gasp as I watched the amazing sight. It looked like a rain of stars falling from the sky in a bright light of colors.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, warmth spreading through me at the gesture. For the first time in days, I felt comfortable next to him. Quiet, yet not as a silent conversation passed between us. One of understanding and acceptance, assurance and hope.

It was a safe moment.

A moment where nothing else mattered.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Taking a deep breath, I leaned back against the back wall of the elevator and let it out slowly. The doors closed and the glass enclosure began to move, heading to the twentieth floor as I avoided looking out. Heights didn't normally bother me, but the pregnancy and my already precarious balance made the entire experience uncomfortable.

Once the doors opened and I was able to step off, I took a moment to clear my head before heading down the hall. Edward's firm was set up on two floors with interns and paralegals on one and the partners and other lawyers on another, I was heading on the second floor where his office was located.

When I reached the receptionist desk at the end of the hall, the woman sitting there gave me a quick glance and smirked. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her makeup and clothes were flawless. "Welcome to Cullen and Volturi. How may I help you?"

"Yes, umm, is Edward Cullen available?" I asked.

The amusement on her face only increased at my question. "He's preparing for a lunch meeting. Would you like to speak with one of our other attorneys? They might be better suited for your needs."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I actually came here to speak to Edward. Could you please let him know that Bella's here, whenever he's available?"

Her jaw clenched, almost imperceptibly, as she pressed a button on the phone and waited for a response. "Sorry, Mr. Cullen. There's a woman at reception, who's asking to see you. She said her name's Bella." She waited a moment and then nodded. "Yes, sir." She pressed a button again and turned her attention back to me. "He'll be right out."

Nodding, I stepped back from the desk to wait.

Within a couple of minutes, Edward came into the waiting area, his brows furrowed in concern. He looked beautiful and well put together in an expensive black suit. The only part of not perfectly pressed was his hair, a tousled mess on his head. "Bella, is everything all right?" Edward asked, his hand touching my arm when he reached me.

"I just… I was wondering if we could talk. Do you have a few minutes?" I suddenly felt ridiculous, just showing up at his work.

"Of course. Come with me." Before we made our way to his office, Edward turned to the receptionist and said, "Heidi, please hold my calls." He guided me down the hall with his hand pressing lightly against the small of back.

Each of the offices that we passed had glass walls along the front and back, giving the space an open feel. There was a lot of activity, but somehow it didn't seem overwhelming. Edward's office was one of the largest in there. A floor to ceiling bookshelf lined the wall not made of glass that held his diplomas, pictures, and case files. The office was immaculate, not a single piece out of place.

There was a couch along the opposite wall where Edward motioned for me to sit. He left the room for a moment and returned with two bottles of water, handing me one. "So, are you sure that everything's all right?"

I bit back a smile and turned so that I was facing him. "I'm fine," I assured. "After our talk on the roof the other night, I wanted to ask you a few more questions."

He waved his hand for me to continue. One arm rested across the back of the leather couch as he faced me, a brow lifted in interest.

"You said that if we proceeded with this arrangement, we'd get married. I was just wondering if it would be a real marriage or one where I am just arm candy for you."

Edward was quiet for a moment before he answered, his voice huskier than before. "One of the reasons I suggested this is so that you'd accompany me to various social engagements that are important to my circle. Being a bachelor in my line of work opens the door for unwarranted set-ups and questions," he explained.

"Oh," I said softly.

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't consider it, or want it to be, a real marriage with you and the baby as my family. We would be entering into a contract, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy certain benefits that come with that." The corner of his mouth curled up in teasing smirk and I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

He chuckled.

I shook my head and continued with my questions. "How long would this arrangement last?"

"Well, I suppose that would depend on us. If you prefer, we can set a specific time frame to review and decide if it would be better to dissolve the marriage," he said with a shrug.

"But, suppose you meet someone a few months down the line that you actually fall in love with. What would happen then?" I lowered my eyes from his. That was the one thing about his proposal that didn't sit right with me. It was business, not a loving commitment to one another.

Edward's jaw clenched and I could see a flash of anger in his eyes. He was irritated. "Isabella, in spite of what you might think of me, when I enter into a relationship, I am monogamous. I expect the same in return. And if for any reason, there is a change of heart, then I would be completely honest and make sure you are well taken care of." He tucked his finger under my chin and lifted it so that our eyes met. "I am not an unreasonable man, Isabella."

I nodded, the intensity of his gaze drowning me.

After a moment, Edward pulled back and waited for me to continue.

It took a moment for me to remember my last question, fighting through the fog his deep green eyes had created. "I'm going to assume that you will have certain expectations and things in the contract," I started, continuing when he nodded. "Would I be allowed to do the same? Have expectations for you that would go in the contract, as well?"

My question seemed to amuse him and after considering it for a moment, he nodded. "I suppose that would be fair."

Even though I'd already made up my mind about what I was going to tell him before I got to his office, I thought over the answers Edward had given me one more time. I wasn't sure if going along with Edward's plan was the right thing, but I had given Jacob too much power over me. At some point, I had to move on.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in and out. "Okay. I want to do this."

* * *

><p><em>First of all I want to thank my fabulous beta <strong>kyla713<strong> whose encouragement has kept me going with this story. I wouldn't have continued it without her, thanks bb! This was originally written for the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes compilation.  
><em>

_Before anyone asks me, YES there will be more to this story. I wouldn't just leave it here (kyla713 would probably hunt me down if I did). It might take some time, but I will be posting more. If you read any of my other stories I'm working on the next chapter for TFTST as well as a new o/s. That one will actually be a o/s.  
><em>

_Anyways, thank you all so much for your support, you don't know what it means to me. And I hope you all enjoyed this latest bit from E and B.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Flyway With Me Part 3<strong>

"So, Alice, tell me. How are you liking Paris?" I asked, zipping up a pair of boots she'd given to me as an early birthday present. They were cute and sparkly, something I wouldn't normally wear, but surprisingly comfortable.

"Oh, Bella, it's beyond words! I know it's only been a little over a month, but I feel like I'm in a fairytale and don't want to ever wake up," she said with a squeal. "Carmen is an amazing designer. She's already teaching me so much."

I felt a genuine smile cross my lips. Her excitement made me happy. "That's wonderful."

"There are so many places I can't wait for us to visit when you make it up here. We can spend at least a week just being tourists and visiting all the places we've talked about since high school." She paused and then after a moment asked, "How are things with you?"

My cheeks flamed and I was pleased she couldn't see me. "All right, I suppose. Having classes to focus on is good. And I got an ultrasound of the baby. Next month we should be able to tell what the sex is." Not mentioning what was going on with Edward seemed like a smart choice, at least until I had a better idea myself.

The squeal that came from Alice at that nearly busted my eardrum. "I wish I could be there. Please, you have to call me the moment you find out," she insisted.

"I promise. You will be the first to know." The doorbell rang as I stood to my feet. "I'm sorry, Alice, there's someone at the door. But I'll send you an extra long email tonight to make up for it."

"Fine," she said in a dramatic voice. "I'll talk to you later. Take care!"

"Bye." After ending that call I went to go answer the door and smiled at the person on the other side. "Come on in. I'm almost ready." I stepped back to let her in.

"This is where you and your boyfriend live?" Vanessa asked, her eyes huge as she took in the lavish apartment. "And what exactly is it that Mr. Brooding and Gorgeous does for a living again? Because this place is amazing."

I giggled softly as I went to the hall closet and pulled out my jacket. "He's a lawyer. And he's not my boyfriend."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "So you've said, but I saw the way he looked at you the other day at the bookshop. He almost had a coronary you lost your balance after that kid ran into you." She laughed.

Ducking my head, I could feel another blushing forming on my cheeks. "That's because Edward knows how clumsy I am," I insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that, Bella. That man has it bad."

Before she could say anymore I grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder, ushering her back out the door. Vanessa had called me in between classes and insisted that we had to take a trip to The Met to check out the new exhibitions. I agreed, spending time with her since Alice was out of town had helped fill a little void in my heart.

She was so much fun and I was surprised to find myself laughing during our afternoon. It felt good to just… have fun and not worry about the baby or Edward or even Jacob. For a small bit of time I was just a twenty-five year old girl, hanging out with my friend and enjoying some beautiful art.

Just as we were about to go through one of the tours that had a headset for the audio guide, my cell phone vibrated. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Jacob. _The nerve of him. _I pressed ignore and put it in my bag. It wasn't the first time he'd tried calling me, but I wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked.

"No one." I shook my head and made my way to the room where the tour began. "Come on." Thankfully, Vanessa decided not to push it and followed me inside.

After the tour we went through one last gallery before I felt ready to crash. Being pregnant zapped my energy. We said our goodbyes outside the museum and I managed to flag down a taxi. I made it back to the apartment exhausted, but happy.

I was surprised to find Edward home when I arrived, talking on his cell phone. He turned around when he heard the front door close and nodded at me. All of the awkwardness that had been between us before seemed to ease once I agreed to the arrangement. There were still moments of tension and nervousness, but not nearly as bad.

"That will have to wait Kate," he said, lowly. "I don't know yet. Bella and I have some plans to finalize and once those have been handled I will let you know."

Tiny little flutters tapped at my stomach and I touched my hand to the spot. Every time my little baby kicked, my heart melted. Hearing Edward's voice seemed to make her excited. I had taken to calling the baby _her_ in my head. I just had a feeling.

"Right. I'll let you know in the morning." Edward motioned for me to join him in the living room, his arm across the back of the couch.

I set my things down and made my way into the living room. Once I curled up on the soft cushions, a sigh escaped my lips. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the even softer pillows.

Edward talked with Kate for a few minutes, his fingers absentmindedly running through my hair. When I glanced up at him, Edward was watching me carefully. "Yes, Kate. Good night." He ended the call and set his phone down on the coffee table. "Tired?" he asked.

Nodding, I burrowed a little further into cushions. "Vanessa and I spent the afternoon at the Met. It wore me out."

His lips curved up in a crooked smile, my favorite smile. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did," I said softly.

"Good." He continued to watch me with affection in his eyes. "Well, I thought that you would like to know that I have the contract. We can look over it now or have dinner first and then discuss everything."

The _contract_.

I couldn't help the wave of apprehension that washed over me at the mention of our arrangement. Everything had been happening so fast, I could hardly keep up. Nervousness seemed like a pretty healthy reaction to me.

"Perhaps going over it now would be best. Eating first might make me even sleepier and I want to be awake for this conversation." I lowered my gaze from his, feeling shy.

Edward nodded. "Just give me one moment." He made his way over to the entry way and pulled a manila envelope from his briefcase. After returning to the couch, Edward placed the envelope on my lap and watched me carefully, gauging me reaction. "I believe that everything is there. But if you find anything that's missing, that you'd like to change, or add, let me know."

Carefully and thoroughly, I read through each page of the contract that we'd discussed. Almost everything I'd asked for has been added including: weekly date nights, 24-hour advanced notice for work events, my school commitment and time frame to find a job, and honesty. When I reached the clause about sex, my cheeks flamed. Jacob had been the only person I'd ever slept with, and talk about sex so casually felt strange. The only things that seemed to be missing were the budget Edward planned on giving me and his involvement with the baby.

When I finally glanced up, Edward was watching me. His expression was careful, guarded, as he studied my reaction.

"I think everything's there," I said softly, shyly, "except for a couple more things."

He nodded, turning so that he was facing me. "Yes. I left those out so we go over them a little more thoroughly."

I bit my lip. "Okay."

Edward sighed and took my hand in his. "Once we are married, what's mine is yours. And as far as the budget goes, it will be quite a bit larger than what you are used to. I just want you to be aware of this and accept that what I make will also be yours to spend."

I wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so squeezed his hand gently to let him know that I'd heard and understood him.

"And," Edward said, taking a moment to consider his next words, "the baby. I wanted to leave my involvement with him up to you. Becoming your husband means that I would take on a fatherly role, but I don't want to overstep my bounds in that regard. Especially if the father decides that he wants back in the picture at some point."

"Jake doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. He made that perfectly clear when he left and promptly found a new girlfriend." My voice sounded so small, almost childlike as I said that.

Edward tucked his finger under my chin and lifted it so that our eyes met. "Sweetheart, I saw the way he looked at you at the gallery. That boy still wants you." A growl emanated from his throat as he finished, his jaw clenching slightly.

My cheeks flamed at the thought. All I'd wanted, for nearly a month after he left, was to hear Jacob say that he was sorry and that he'd been scared, that he wanted to make things right. But that never happened, and I'd accepted it. Shaking my head, I answered him softly, "But I wouldn't trust him, not after everything."

He didn't respond, so I continued, "Edward, you are already doing so much more for me than I could have ever imagined. Your involvement with my baby should be up to you. I know this wasn't what you wanted to take on, so I'll leave that decision in your hands."

With a nod, Edward lifted my hand and kissed it lightly. "Thank you."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling and listened to my steady breaths, hoping that the rhythm would help put me to sleep. I laid there, thinking and worrying. Checking the time on my cell phone, I found that it was two-thirty in the morning.

With a sigh, I quietly climbed out of bed and made my way across the hall to Edward's room. It had seemed like a good idea at first. As I stood in his doorway, though, I suddenly felt shy and ridiculous for coming all the way to his room. Why would he want some crazy pregnant girl bothering him in the middle of the night?

Just as I was about to leave, I heard him call my name.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice thick and husky with sleep.

I twined a strand of hair around my finger. "I, uh… I couldn't sleep."

Edward slid across his bed without a word and lifted up his comforter in silent invitation for me. His bronze hair was even messier than usual and his broad shoulders and well defined chest were visible in the moonlight.

Climbing into his bed felt a little awkward, intimate, but I took a deep breath and curled up on my side and faced him. Sleepily, Edward reached his arm out and pulled me a little closer to him. Then he rested his hand on my belly, softly stroking my baby bump. I rested my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat under my palm.

We stayed like for a few minutes before Edward opened his eyes. "What's on your mind?" The husky timber of his voice was soothing.

I shrugged. "It's nothing."

Edward chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, it's just…" I paused, biting my lip as I tried to figure out what to say. "I'm starting to wonder if we're doing the right thing here. The contract, the marriage, all of it," I said in a rush.

"What do you mean?" His hand stilled on my stomach. Any sleepiness that had been on his face, quickly vanished and he watched me carefully, cautiously.

All I wanted was to hide under the covers, to take back what I'd said and never bring it up again. "I'm scared, Edward," I admitted. "Alice is across the world in Paris. My parents, and yours probably as well, are you going to lose it when they find out. Being pregnant and hormonal is so not helping. And Jacob has been calling and left a message on my phone that I'm too afraid to listen to."

The quiet that filled the room after my rant was almost deafening. Edward continued to watch me, taking his hand that had been resting on my stomach and running it through my hair agitatedly.

"What if you end up resenting us for tying you down?" I managed to whisper.

Edward groaned and sat up so that his back was against the headboard. "Bella, I would not have suggested it if I thought this arrangement wouldn't be beneficial for us both."

"You say that now." I chewed on my lower lip, not caring how tender it felt.

Heat and anger came off him in waves as he glared down at me. I tried to hide under the covers from his penetrating gaze, but Edward would have none of that. He pulled me so that I was sitting up and facing him. When I tried to look anywhere but at him, he grabbed my chin in his hand and forced me to meet his stare. "Isabella. I am not _him_."

I tried respond, but Edward wouldn't let me.

The intensity of his gaze made my body tremble, each word from his lips enunciated clearly and concisely. "I am not Jacob. He was a boy, too afraid to step up and be a man. That is not me."

He was right. I knew that he was right.

My heart pounded painfully against my ribs, a lonely staccato in an otherwise quiet room.

I replayed his words over and over in my head, trying to find a way to process them. My breathing came out in desperate pants and the room spun around me. I desperately wanted to make sense of everything: Edward's words, my fears, our situation.

Nothing made sense.

Just as I was about to burst into a full blown panic, Edward pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest. I took deep, steadying breaths in an attempt to bring everything else around me into focus.

Deep breath in.

And out.

Deep breath in.

And out.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Calm down," a soothing voice murmured. Edward's voice. "I'm right here. You're okay." One of his hands rubbed my back in soothing circles while the other held the back of my head to his chest. His fingers wound through my hair and gently massaged my scalp.

The feel of the fabric of his shirt beneath my fingers grounded me as hot tears poured down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying until a lone tear fell from my nose and onto his shirt.

Edward whispered words of assurance and my occasional sniffles were the only sounds in the room as I began to settle down. Breathing in his scent helped relax me, and as my eyelids grew heavy I closed them. Anything to just forget.

After meeting with my thesis professor the following morning, I went back to the apartment and worked on my outline and project for the better part of the day. It felt good to keep focused on school.

I leaned back in the sofa I was sitting on to take a moment and rubbed my face in frustration. Everything had been fine until my freak-out the previous night. Just when I thought I'd finally started to move on, Jacob would call or something would remind me of him and set me back again. I had to find a way to let him go.

It wasn't until my stomach rumbled that I even realized I hadn't eaten. With a groan I rose to my feet and slowly made my way to the kitchen. After fixing a salad with some chicken I made my way back to the study to continue working, but it became clear that my thoughts were elsewhere.

Edward.

Our arrangement wasn't what scared me. It was the fear of not being enough.

That was all Jacob.

But if I wanted to put that behind me, to finally move on, I had to take the next step. I finished my lunch as I considered how best to do that. A sudden thought occurred to me and before I knew it I was doing research on the Internet for something I never thought I would. Once I found what I was looking for, I placed a couple of calls and even left a message for Alice.

To my great surprise, and relief, Edward's parent's house was listed on a historical site for the city along with a brief run-down and pictures.

It was perfect.

Each new thought that occurred to me seemed to pull me further and further into the whirlwind of plans and ideas. I barely even heard Edward came home. When I glanced up, though, he was leaning against the doorway of the study, watching me intently. The number I had called went straight to a voicemail, so I hung up.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello." Edward nodded.

Chewing nervously on my lip, I glanced up at Edward, but he didn't move from his place in the doorway. I tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear and brought my free hand to my stomach. Feeling that beautiful bump gave me courage.

I opened my mouth and began speaking.

"Okay I know that this isn't exactly perfect, but I thought we could have it at your parent's place. It's old and beautiful and historical, perfect for all of those society people in your social circle," I began rambling. "There's also a dress that I found that I sent to Alice that I'm sure she'll have an opinion on and a caterer that comes highly recommended and would also be willing to do the cake."

Edward looked at me for a moment as though I was crazy, a look of pure confusion passing over his features. "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"The wedding." I made my way across the room to where he was standing. "We have to do this up right to make sure everyone believes us. What better way to do that than have it at your parent's home?" I stopped in front of him, standing close enough to look into his eyes but not touching.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, watching my cautiously. "I don't want to make you do something that you're not ready for."

"I'm sure," I insisted. "And I want to sign the contract now if you have it ready."

Edward kept whatever he was thinking to himself, behind a carefully controlled mask of indifference. His eyes never left mine, giving away absolutely nothing. Weeks could have passed as we stood there, neither of us moving or speaking. Time ceased to exist and yet sped up at an alarming rate.

Just as I opened my mouth to retract what I'd said, his lips curved up into shy crooked grin and he stepped a little closer to me. Goosebumps tingled across my arms in anticipation of what he planned to do.

"Come with me, please." Edward held out his hand for me and when I slid my palm against his he gently squeezed my hand. He brought me to his bedroom and motioned for me to sit on his bed as he went into the closet. After a few minutes he came back out and went to his laptop bag. When he finally came to the bed, he set the contract and a small blue box down in between us.

We sat quietly for a few moments, his tongue running across his bottom lip. "Bella, I know that what I'm asking of you isn't easy. But, I hope that with time you will feel comfortable with me and that we'll grow to care for each other." He reached up and gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "It would only be natural. To enjoy one another."

I fought back the excitement my heart felt at his words. I wasn't ready for more and neither was he. That wasn't what we were signing on for.

Edward lowered his hand back to his lap. "If you're truly sure, then please do sign."

Though my first instinct was to panic and back out, I picked up the pen that rested on the contract and flipped to the back to sign. When I was finished, Edward took the pen from me and put his name next to mine.

A small smile spread across my lips and when I lifted my gaze to Edward, his lips and eyes mirrored my expression. He set the paperwork aside and reached between us for the blue Tiffany's box. Opening it, he removed the small black jewelry box from inside and took out the ring. He held it out in front of him so that I could see it.

I gasped softly not only at the sight of him old fashionably proposing, but also at the beautiful ring he held. I'd never seen anything quite like it before. The princess cut diamond in the middle was extravagant, but beautiful, with a white gold band that twisted elegantly around it. Smaller diamonds were fitted into it, making it sparkle.

Blushing, I watched as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Then he leaned a little closer to me and kissed me softly, chastely on the lips.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

"Not your boyfriend my ass, Bella. Have you seen the rock BG gave you?" Vanessa squealed as she nearly yanked my arm out of its socket looking at the ring.

"BG?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "Brooding and Gorgeous. Don't change the subject. Bella, when did this happen? I need details here."

"Last night." I ducked my head shyly darting down the next aisle.

Vanessa followed after me, her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you kept this a secret. BG is the complete package, and he's obviously crazy about you." She lifted my hand with the ring up to emphasize her point. "I mean, look at this."

I couldn't help blushing and pulling my hand back. Edward had gone all out. "It wasn't really a secret that I was keeping. Nothing was actually settled until last night and it's all been kind of a whirlwind leading up to it."

She rolled her eyes at me and let go of my hand. "So you probably haven't even considered setting a date then, especially since it just happened." She stopped next to my basket, a bright smile on her face.

The vibration of my phone in my back pocket caught my attention, but I refused to pick it up. Something told me that it was Jacob again and I did not want to spoil my good mood by dealing with him. I went through the list I'd made, crossing off what I'd already gotten so I'd know what was left to get.

"Actually, we've discussed getting married sooner rather than later and have considered a few dates. Since Alice is out of the country, I'm trying to find a day that will accommodate her schedule so she can come in for the weekend." I giggled inwardly as I remembered the phone call I'd received from Alice early that morning. Her voice had been higher pitched then normal upon getting the delivery confirmation for the dress I had sent to her and the message she'd gotten from me.

Vanessa clapped her hands excitedly. "Please call me if you need any help whatsoever. I'd be more than happy to offer what I can."

"Thanks. I may take you up on that." I continued searching for the items I needed when she appeared to be satisfied with her quest for information. Shopping at a gourmet market was still strange for me, but since it was one of Edward's favorite stores I figured I'd give it a try.

When we made it to the area where I could get freshly sliced cheeses and the seafood that I wanted, Vanessa asked, "So, what exactly do you have planned with all of this?"

I told the man behind the counter which cheeses I wanted and how much of each before answering her. "Edward wanted to have his family over for dinner tonight to tell them the news. Instead of ordering takeout or having it catered, I offered to do it," I said with a shrug.

"You are braver than me. The boyfriend's only introduced me to his family a couple of times, but there's no way I'd be able to make such a lavish dinner for them." She just shook her head. "What do you plan on making?"

"Um, a couple of different hors d'oeuvres, seafood bisque, and filet mignon with glazed sweet potatoes and asparagus for the main course," I listed off.

"Make that for me sometime and I'll marry you." She groaned.

"Sorry, I'm taken," I said with a giggle. I got my items from the man, picked up the seafood that I needed and went to go check out. Vanessa continued to ask me questions about the proposal and the plan for telling his family the news. I answered as best as I could, absentmindedly bringing my hand to my baby bump. She, thankfully, didn't know that I was pregnant. That would take a lot more explaining than I was ready for, so I just wore things to keep it hidden.

After parting ways with Vanessa, I took a cab home and immediately got to work. With all of my ingredients on the counter and a stool for me to sit on, I started preparing the appetizers and the main course. They would cook in the oven while I worked on the soup. I tried to time everything just right so that I wasn't scrambling around at the last minute.

I set the dining table as everything was cooking and pulled the appetizers out of the oven just as I finished up. When they were set on a warming tray, I pulled out the baked goods I'd gotten at the store and set then out of sight so that Edward wouldn't try to sneak any. The sweet tooth that man had rivaled any I'd seen before.

Once I was sure that nothing needed my immediate attention, I showered and got ready, taking my time. My room was across the hall from his and as I walked to my closet I caught sight of him in front a mirror. His hair, although still slightly damp, was beginning to dry and fly around his head in messy curls. Everything else about him screamed uptight, but there was just something about the way his hair never did what it was supposed to.

Grinning to myself, I went into the closet to pick out an outfit. It took ten minutes of me staring at the clothes in front of me before I pulled out my phone and dialed the only person that I knew could help me.

"Wow, I feel so special. Three phone calls from my favorite girl in as many days. What fortune favored on me for such luck."

I just shook my head. "Technically the second call was you, squealing and screaming into my ear at 5:30 in the morning."

"That's beside the point. Plus you're lucky I just got back from a party, otherwise I'd be fast asleep by now." Alice was in rare form, obviously happy. "What can I do for you?"

Biting my lip, I took another sweeping look over my closet. "Edward's family is coming over for dinner tonight and I have absolutely no idea what to wear." I sighed.

Alice didn't say anything for what felt like an hour. When she finally did, I felt my shoulders sag with relief. "Since it isn't a formal party or anything, you don't need to be too dressed up, but I'm sure that Edward will most likely be wearing a suit. Look for a wrap-around dress or that black frilly skirt I got you for your birthday. It can be paired with a pretty blouse."

"Thanks, Alice. You are the best."

"I know. Try to keep that in mind when I come in for the wedding, because you have some explaining to do, missy. I love you."

My cheeks felt like they were going to crack with the wide smile I couldn't seem to shake. I missed my best friend more than I could say and had really enjoyed talking to her. Before I could start crying I said, "I love you too, Alice. Talk to you soon." We ended the call and I immediately went in search of the skirt she'd suggested.

It still fit, thankfully, and I paired it with a slightly looser top that formed to frame just right. I pulled out a pair of heels that went with the skirt and had a discussion with them as I slipped them on, asking them not to give me too much trouble that evening. With that I made my way back out to my room and into the hall.

Edward picked out some background music in the living room, his back to me as I made my way to the kitchen to check on everything. From what I could tell, he wore a suit with perfectly pressed slacks and a jacket, everything tailored perfectly to his body.

I was setting the hors d'oeuvres on some serving trays when I heard a voice behind me.

"Mmm. It smells wonderful in here."

I jumped, startled by his dulcet tone and turned around. My breathing hitched at the sight of Edward before me. From behind he looked well-put-together. From the front he looked gorgeous. Everything from his dark suit to the gold tie on his neck to the scruff on his jaw just seemed to add to his appearance. I struggled to find a coherent thought as my eyes finally met his.

His lip quirked up in his half smile as he stood in front of me. _When did he move?_ He gently ran his finger from my temple to my jaw, heat tickling my skin where his touched. "You look lovely tonight."

I could only stare up at him, my bottom lip between my teeth and my brain lost in a layer of fog. "So do you. Um, hand-handsome that it is," I stammered.

Edward's grin widened and he lowered his hand back to his side. "Do you need any help with anything?"

With an extraordinary amount of effort I closed my eyes to clear my thoughts. "Uh, would you bring these to the living room? I wasn't sure what they would like to drink, so I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"Perfect." He picked up the two trays I'd pointed to and headed out of the kitchen. Before he left, though, he turned back around. "I have a bottle of cider for you in the fridge instead of wine. If you prefer." He nodded to the refrigerator before leaving.

I blushed and went to check it out. Not only was it a bottle of cider, but it was one of those specialty made kinds that are found at cider houses, like vineyards for wine. He was truly thoughtful.

Just as I poured myself a glass and brought it out to the living room the doorbell rang.

Edward smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and watched as he went to answer the door.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!<br>_

_Also, happy birthday to my partner in crime **kyla713**! This is for you bb :)  
><em>

_Keep your eyes peeled for an update from TFTST (No One Saw the Pain's sequel) soon and thank you again to everyone for sticking with me. You're the reason I keep writing.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>**  
><strong>

_"Perfect." He picked up the two trays I'd pointed to and headed out of the kitchen. Before he left, though, he turned back around. "I have a bottle of cider for you in the fridge instead of wine. If you prefer." He nodded to the refrigerator before leaving._

_I blushed and went to check it out. Not only was it a bottle of cider, but it was one of those specialty made kinds that are found at cider houses, like vineyards for wine. He was truly thoughtful._

_Just as I poured myself a glass and brought it out to the living room the doorbell rang._

_Edward smiled at me. "Are you ready?"_

_I nodded and watched as he went to answer the door._

**Flyway With Me **

**Part 4**

Esme and Carlisle were the first to enter, warm smiles lighting their faces. They passed their coats to Edward and then came over to greet me. Esme's soft caramel locks fell around her shoulders, a few curls pinned back out of her eyes. She wore an elegant gold and cream dress suit that complimented her skin.

Though Carlisle was dashing in a gray suit with the collar undone, he looked a bit more relaxed with some scruff on his cheeks and his hair falling around his eyes.

"Bella, darling, don't you look lovely this evening." Esme kissed my cheeks and embraced me warmly.

"Thank you." I blushed as she let go. "It's wonderful to see you and Carlisle again."

Carlisle leaned forward and pressed his cheek to mine. "Hello, sweetheart."

I felt a familiar hand on the small of my back and glanced over my shoulder to see Edward. The fact that his touch felt so familiar worried me, but I pushed those thoughts aside and moved a bit closer to his side. His arm curled around my waist and I noticed his lip quirk up in an almost imperceptible grin.

"Mom. Dad." Edward greeted his parents. "Would you like something to drink?"

They both mentioned the name of an expensive wine I'd never heard of and settled onto one of the couches. They exuded such grace and poise with each movement, almost as though they were timed perfectly together.

Edward rubbed my back lightly. "Water?" he asked me.

I nodded.

It surprised me how easily we stepped into the role of tenderness and affection with each other and how right it felt. We hadn't necessarily avoided such displays before, but I found myself more aware of them. How natural they seemed, and how I found that I craved more.

The doorbell rang as I helped Edward with the drinks, and Emmett and Rosalie came in.

Rosalie said her hellos to Esme and Carlisle as Emmett put their coats away. Even in a somewhat simple, form fitting black dress, Rosalie radiated beauty. She held her self with confidence and fierceness.

Yet Emmett was more laid back. He did lack a verbal filter and came off as boisterous and loud, but there was something about him that made me feel comfortable and safe near him.

"Bella, great to see you." Emmett pulled me into a hug, lifting my feet off the floor and squeezing me almost too tightly. "You keeping my brother on his toes?"

I gasped, trying to find the breath to speak.

When Emmett finally set me back down, I wobbled a little on my feet and he had to reach out a hand to steady me. "Looks like you've got your hands full with this one, brother," he said, barking out a laugh.

I ducked my head in embarrassment, chewing on my lip absentmindedly.

"Ah, don't be shy, honey. I actually think it's kind of cute." Emmett winked.

"She's not interested, Emmett." Edward glared at his brother as he handed me a wine glass of ice water. He sat down beside me, motioning for the two of them to get their own drinks. The feel of his thigh pressed against mine, his hip, his hand, warmed me to the core. I could feel any leftover tension slowly leaving.

"Her loss," Emmett called.

I laughed quietly and shook my head at his playfulness. My fingers inched toward Edward's without a conscious thought, twining together. The pull to be close to one another felt so natural.

"So, Dad, how is the hospital treating you?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sipped from his glass before answering. "Fairly well. I've got an excellent surgical and office staff that have been keeping on top of things. Sometimes I feel a bit redundant, but if it allows me to spend more time at home," he said with a grin.

"And playing golf," Esme teased.

"Only when you are busy, dear." He winked at her. I guessed that was where Emmett had picked it up.

Rosalie made her way into the living area, sipping from a tall glass filled with a clear liquid. "You have been looking a bit more tan than usual, Mr. C. How much time do you spend on the golf course?"

Carlisle pointed his finger at his daughter-in-law and eldest son, a good natured expression on his face. "I play to relax. After nearly thirty years of working nonstop, I think I've earned a few hours here and there to myself."

They all bantered back and forth as they ate the hors d'oeuvres and finished their drinks. I simply sat back and listened, smiling along with them and enjoying their fun. Since I'd only ever had my father who, like me, was quiet and reserved, I wasn't used to such a family being so… at ease with one another.

Even Edward, who tended to be on the quiet side, joked and laughed with them. The smile that lit up his face and the hint of color on his cheeks was breath taking. He was relaxed and happy.

I checked on dinner while everyone continued conversing, happy that it was ready to be served. As I dished everything out onto the plates, I lifted my head to see Edward leaning back against the counter.

"Need any help?" he asked.

Nodding, I pointed to a few of the plates. "Would you please take these to the dining room and let the others know that dinner is ready?"

He pushed off the counter and I assumed he was coming to get the plates, but instead he stopped at my side. Tucking his finger under my chin, he lifted it until our eyes met. Affection rested on his features, soft and gentle, and something else I couldn't quite decipher. "Breathe, Bella," he murmured.

I took a second to consciously breathe in and out slowly in an effort to pacify him.

"You have nothing to worry about. They adore you," he said. With that he reached down and picked up some of the plates, adjusting them on his arms so he could carry more.

His words and the way he'd looked at me had left me… dazed. After I'd signed the agreement, it was like a switch had flipped with Edward. He was still a complete mystery and moody, but it was as though part of the wall he held steadfastly to crumbled and he decided to allow himself to be content. I hadn't really seen him happy, at least not until a few moments before with his family.

When I managed to pull myself together, I grabbed the remaining plates and brought them to the dining room. Everyone else had gathered around the table, but waited to sit down until I arrived. Their compliments of how wonderful the food smelled and how delicious everything tasted made my cheeks heat with pleasure.

It wasn't until after dinner that Edward and I decided to give them the news. They all gathered back into the living room while we went into the kitchen to get dessert. I got the pastries and Edward pulled out some plates while we talked softly.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

My heart sped up slightly and I shrugged.

Edward stood by my side. "We can just tell them about the engagement for now."

I bit my lip. There he went being all sweet and caring again. I just didn't understand him when he said things like that. Keeping on another at a distance was the main reason behind the arrangement. We both weren't ready to allow someone in, and then he had to go and say things that made it even more difficult to keep him at bay.

Closing my eyes for a second, I took a steady breath and shook my head. "No. We can tell them about the baby, too."

The light pressure of his hand on the small of my back calmed me down slightly. He smiled reassuringly at me and we made our way into the living room with dessert.

Once everyone was served, Edward sat beside me with his arm across the back of the sofa. He didn't touch his dessert which was a surprise, but I figured he wanted to wait until after we'd given our news.

Esme must have noticed as well because I saw her eyes narrow slightly, a hint of suspension in her eyes. "Is everything all right, Edward?"

He smiled at her, his jaw tensing slightly. "Of course, Mom. Why do you ask?"

The look in her eyes told me that she definitely knew something was going on. "Edward, you are my son, so I think I know you pretty well. When there's a plate of your favorite pastries sitting untouched in front of you, I know something is wrong." She didn't sound hurt or angry, just firm.

Everyone else's eyes darted back and forth between the two, their curiosity evident.

With a deep breath, Edward took my hand in his. "All right, I do have a couple of things to share with everyone." I squeezed his fingers gently in an effort to comfort him, and I could see his lips quirk up in his crooked grin. "First, though it might seem a bit soon, I asked Bella to marry me… and she said yes." He looked down at me to continue.

"And, I'm pregnant," I said.

For a moment nobody said anything. It was as though time froze. Then a rush of excitement filled the room and everybody rushed to us. I was hugged, kissed, and spun around as choruses of squeals and congratulations filled my ears.

Rosalie surprised me the most with her genuine words. I could see the sting of hurt in her eyes at the mention of the baby, but she fought hard to tamp it down. Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded to me.

The expression of fatherly affection in Carlisle's eyes before he kissed my forehead brought tears to my eyes. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

I carefully ran a finger under my eyes so I wouldn't mess up the eyeliner I'd put on.

Esme's exuberance wasn't nearly overwhelming. She hugged both Edward and I tightly before she pulled back to look at us. "When did this all happen? I had no idea that the two of you were so serious." She literally bounced in happiness, reminding me of Alice.

"Well," I started, "we actually found out about the baby first. And Edward waited until things settled down before he proposed. It actually wasn't planned or anything."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "And I have some champagne to celebrate."

As he made his way to the kitchen with Emmett behind him, Esme pulled me into another warm embrace. She smelled of delicate flowers and vanilla. "I couldn't be more thrilled, Bella. Edward hasn't been this happy in quite some time. You've been really good for him."

Her words surprised me and I pulled back to look at her.

She correctly identified the confusion on my face. "Edward has come out of a pretty bad place since meeting you, my dear. He still has a ways to go, but I've seen how happy he is around you. Thank you," she said with such sincerity.

I ducked my head shyly and was about to respond when a champagne flute of cider was placed in front of me. I took the glass from Edward's hand and waited as he handed one to Esme.

Once everyone had a glass of champagne, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and raised his flute up to toast. "First, I want to thank you guys for celebrating our engagement with us. Being able to share this with family makes it even more special." When he glanced down at me, I felt myself gasp at the heat in his eyes. "Second, I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am that this amazing woman agreed to marry me. She's given me her trust and her heart, I promise not to break it."

My chest tightened and I felt a piece of me break as we clinked glasses and drank.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

If I'd thought Esme had been thrilled to learn of the engagement, it was nothing compared to her excitement when we asked to have the wedding and reception at the Cullen manor. Their home was beyond anything I'd ever seen and she and Carlisle had been more than happy to open up it up to us.

When the date had been officially set, I'd called Alice and given her the details. Since she couldn't be with me to help plan she'd insisted on video conferences to discuss the details and wouldn't take no for an answer.

After my classes and a group meeting to discuss an upcoming project, I drove to the Cullen's to meet with Esme, Vanessa, and Alice. I setup my laptop for the video call and smiled when Esme and Vanessa came out with snacks and bottles of water.

I munched on some apples dipped in peanut butter as the program we needed came up and her a soft chuckle beside me. Glancing up I saw Vanessa covering her mouth as she giggled. "What?" I asked around the bite of apple.

She just smiled. "You're just so adorably pregnant."

I blushed and took a moment to finish chewing before I answered her. "You don't know Alice. If she thinks there's food anywhere near the wedding binder, she'll spend this entire meeting giving us a lecture. I, for one, want to avoid that." I kept the binder on the couch, away from the food. Vanessa looked at me like I was crazy. "Just wait. She may not be here, but you'll get a good look at the Bridezilla that is Alice."

"But it's not even her wedding," Vanessa pointed out.

"Exactly." I took another bite of peanut butter and apple.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "Okay."

I knew Vanessa didn't believe, but she would have to see it to believe. Even Esme knew what I meant and we exchanged a look as she settled down beside me.

The call thankfully came through as I finished my snack and cleaned my hands with a wet paper towel. I answered the call and grinned as Alice's bright face filled the screen. She was dressed in pajamas with her hair pulled back by a stretchy head band.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you're really getting married," she said with a squeal. "There's so much to do and only a few weeks to get it all done. Why didn't you guys wait until next year to give yourselves more time?"

Before she could continue, I held up my hands to calm her down. "We didn't want to wait, and with the baby it just seemed like a good idea to get married now. I know we only have a short window to get everything done, but that's why I have you."

Alice's smile widened even more so at my words and she settled back. "Lay it on me."

Esme, thankfully, started us off as I opened the wedding binder. "I think it would be wise to discuss the decorations first. That way we'll have an idea of the color scheme and can move on to the flowers and such." When we all nodded Esme continued. "Now, I'm not sure what your taste is Bella. Do you have an idea in mind of what you want?"

I shook my head. "All I really know is that I want it to be elegant and tasteful. Nothing too over the top." I knew that if I didn't get that out of the way, Alice would try to bring in swans and people dressed like faeries. That just wasn't me.

"How would you feel about lanterns and those icicle type twinkle lights for part of the lighting? It creates a romantic, hazy atmosphere and would be just right, I think, for the reception." Vanessa suggested.

"That actually sounds perfect," Alice agreed.

We went on from there, going over as much as we could before Alice had to call it a night. After a to-do list was made, specific items were marked, and vendor phone numbers were written down, we agreed to meet up again in a few days to discuss progress. Alice smiled at me before we ended the conference call, a tender expression on her face.

My eyes pricked with tears and I said good night to her before any sobbing could start. I walked Esme and Vanessa to the door, agreeing to meet up with me the next day to begin placing orders. The hug that Esme gave before she left sparked a longing in me for the comfort of my own mother, though I hadn't seen or heard from her in years.

I locked the front door and curled back up on the couch with my cell. After taking a deep breath, I pressed one of the speed-dial buttons and listened as the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered a familiar gravelly voice.

More tears filled my eyes and I struggled to get ahold of myself before answering. "Hi, Daddy."

"Bells? Are you all right?" The concern in his voice was evident.

I hurried to reassure him. "I'm fine. I just… I really miss you."

He chuckled slightly. "I miss you too, honey. How are your classes going? You're set to graduate this spring, right?"

"Yes. As long as I can stay on schedule with my thesis project and have it ready to turn in on time, I should graduate in May." Although, with the baby due in March I probably wouldn't be able to walk or go through the ceremony, but that wasn't something I was really ready to think about.

Charlie didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did his words surprised me. "I hope you know how proud I am of you, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad," I said softly.

For an indeterminate amount of time, neither of us said anything. His words hung in the air like a beacon, more meaningful than he probably could have guessed. I loved Charlie, he was the only parent I'd had since Renee left when I was seven, but he was not the emotional type. I understood that, and probably had the same problem expressing emotions myself.

So instead of commenting, I figured it would be best to just keep on going. "There's, umm, something else I wanted to talk to you about." I bit my lip, trying to keep from falling into a sobbing mess.

He cleared his throat. "What is it, honey?"

"Well, you see, I'm sort of getting married." I cringed, hoping I didn't sound as idiotic as I thought.

"That boy finally popped the question, huh?" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I guess I'm not really all that surprised. You two have been dating for over a year now."

"Actually, it's not Jake. We broke up a few months ago." I closed my eyes. Thinking of Jacob only confused me more. "I, um, met a man not that long after and he's the one I'm marrying."

Charlie, in typical dad gruffness, asked, "What's this man's name?"

"Edward Cullen. Dad, he's a wonderful man. Kind and generous. Selfless. He's going to take good care of me, Daddy." I knew he couldn't refuse me when I called him 'Daddy'. It was like his kryptonite or something.

He grumbled under his breath. "When's the big day, Bells?" he asked reluctantly.

"The end of this month. October 27th."

"Oh, honey, I don't know if I'll be able to make it. Things have been a little tight around here lately and I don't think I'll be able to get a ticket." He sighed.

I'd had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to make it. Tickets were expensive, especially around the holidays. "It's okay, Dad. I just… I just wanted you to know."

"Maybe the two of you can come over for Thanksgiving. Give me a chance to make sure he's good enough for you," he said, a bit teasingly.

"Sure. I'll make sure and let him know. I love you."

"I love you too, Bells."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Warm arms circled around me and lifted me up. I burrowed in closer and breathed in the heady scent, feeling safe. "Mmm."

The arms tightened around me. "Sleep, sweetheart."

I lost myself to the world as I dreamed of flowers, long white dresses, and a beautiful man waiting for me to meet him. Though it was all blurt, I felt oddly comforted. As if I was right where I was supposed to be.

When I finally woke, it took me a few minutes to realize where I was. The sheets I lay on were cream and incredibly soft, while the comforter was gold. Definitely not mine. Then I noticed the hand resting on my tummy, right on the baby bump that had formed. The hand, while masculine and much larger than mine, looked smooth and soft. A gentle breath blew against my hair and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

In an effort not to wake him, I turned carefully on my side until I face the man that had held me all night. Edward slept soundly, his face peaceful as he breathed deeply. I brought my hand up to his face and ran my fingers lightly over his cheek.

More than anything I wanted to be able to open up to him, to let go of the hurt and fear that Jacob had caused, but neither of us was ready for that. Edward still kept so many secrets from me. Until we were able to do that, perhaps it was better to have our arrangement. It was unconventional and terrifying, but it might be just what we needed.

Just as I was about to pull my hand away, Edward's darted up and he twined his fingers with mine. He opened his eyes sleepily and breathed in slowly. His eyes, wide and hopeful, dark and yearning, pulled me in deeply.

I gasped. No one had ever looked at me that way before. Not even Jacob.

Edward, without a word, leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead.

A tear slid down my cheek at the tender gesture.

"How'd you sleep?" His voice was husky with sleep and he kept his arm around me.

I felt my cheeks warm. "Wonderful. You?"

"Best night I've had in a long time." Edward settled his head against the pillow.

Laying side-by-side, we took advantage of our morning off. I didn't know what to think of Edward Cullen. He always managed to surprise me. Just when I thought I had him figured out, he'd do something I never expected.

"Jasper and Emmett are coming by at noon. My brother won't let me out of it," he grumbled.

"It's a bachelor party, Edward. Most men would jump at the chance to let loose and enjoy the ritual." I teased, ducking my head to cover a yawn.

"Well, I'm not most men," he declared.

That was an understatement.

"I'm beginning to realize that." I looked up into his eyes again, unsure of how to feel.

He squeezed my hand that was still pressed to his cheek and lowered it to his chest. "Why don't you stay here? Sleep a bit longer if you'd like, and I'll see about breakfast." With a wink, he gently released his hold on me and climbed out of his bed.

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to be surrounded by Edward's scent and leftover warmth on the sheets. Not having to scramble around and rush was heavenly. There was a week until the wedding, but thanks to Alice's masterful planning and Esme and Vanessa's help, I really had nothing to worry about.

Somehow, in spite of the strangeness of the situation, I had a feeling it would all work out.

Taking a deep breath, I brought my arms up over my head and stretched. Bringing my arms back down, I opened my eyes and glanced around the room. Edward had placed my favorite sweater on a chair beside the bed, along with my boot slippers. My heart thumped slightly at the gesture.

I sat up and waited to be sure my stomach wouldn't turn, but putting them on. Then I freshened up in the bathroom before making my way downstairs. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filtered up to me as the dulcet tones of Edward's voice reached my ears.

"The Volturi gala is in two weeks, so please R.S.V.P. for plus one and call Gianna personally. Also I'll be out the week of Thanksgiving so you'll need to setup the voicemail message in case anyone calls." He glanced up as I slid onto one of the stools at the counter, his lips quirked up in a barely there smirk. "Tia has been helping Ben with research for our case, so make sure that they have access to my office while I'm out, too. Thanks, Heidi."

As he ended the call I noticed a strawberry muffin on a plate before me with a dab of cream cheese on the side. I unpeeled the wrapper and broke off a piece. Edward set a cup of tea down for me, just the way I liked it, and flipped through his phone for a moment.

I ate quietly for a moment, scooping up some of the cream cheese on my finger and bringing it up to my mouth, unsure of what I was feeling. There was a part of me that knew he didn't purposely say or do things just to confuse me, but I couldn't understand why.

Edward was a contradiction.

He said he was selfish, but Edward opened to me when I had nowhere else to go. He said that he couldn't let anyone else in, that he wasn't ready to, but Edward was doing everything to ensure that my baby and I felt loved and cared for. Just as before, I didn't know what to think of Edward Cullen.

"What are your thinking so hard about over there?" Edward's voice brought me back.

I could feel my cheeks blush and ducked my head, finishing the rest of the cheese on my finger. "Nothing really. Just thinking," I said softly.

Edward tucked a stray curl behind my ear, warmth spreading over me as his fingers grazed my ear. He looked down at me, something there I couldn't quite decipher. He cleared his throat, but didn't move away from me. "Should I even ask what Alice has in store for your bachelorette party?"

My head swam at his close proximity, so I shook it in an effort to clear it before answering him. "It won't be as exciting as what you boys have planned. An afternoon at the spa, more 'shower' presents from them, and then an old-fashioned slumber party which will include fluffy pajama's and true girly movies."

He tried to hold back his amusement, but ended up tossing his head back as he laughed heartily. "Does that really happen?" he asked, his laughter quieting down.

"That and doing each other's hair and makeup. And we shamelessly talk about boys." I said haughtily, at least I tried to.

"Oh really?" Edward leaned in a little more to me, a hint of challenge in his eyes. "Will you discuss me?"

I struggled to remain focused on what he said, his nearness and scent too much. "Maybe."

Grinning, Edward pressed his lips to my forehead gently. "So will I." With that he tapped my chin lightly and stepped back. He picked up the mug of coffee he'd been drinking when I came down and took a long sip from it.

I narrowed my eyes at him as the fog in my brain began to clear, he knew exactly what he'd been doing, and returned to eating my breakfast.

Alice showed up at eleven with a frilly prink "Maid-of-Honor" tiara on her head and a matching "Bride-to-Be" one for me that also had a veil on it. She insisted that I wear it and some flashing plastic necklaces and rings that looked like something little girls would wear. Alice told Edward that he was not allowed to call me until that evening to say goodnight.

He simply rolled his eyes, but nodded his acquiescence. Then he stood in front of me, one hand on my hip and the other resting on my tummy, and lowered his forehead to mine. "Try not to overexert yourself too much, okay?"

I nodded, holding back the shiver I felt so close to him.

We stood like that a few more seconds before Edward let me go, his lips forming a crooked grin that looked both shy and secretive. I knew he was up to something, but let Alice pull me out the door after her. Edward waved after us as we climbed onto the elevator, chuckling at Alice's excited squeal.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

I stood in front of the mirror the following afternoon, my hair and makeup finally finished, and could hardly believe my eyes. Alice had a hair stylist and makeup artist that she knew from school come for the wedding. They didn't go overboard, everything was done tastefully. I just couldn't believe it. They made me look beautiful.

My hair was curled and pinned up with a few pieces falling loose around my face. My skin glowed and had a light flush to it that only seemed to enhance the makeup that had been applied. It was subtle but elegant.

"Okay, Bella, it's time to get into your dress." Alice clapped her hands.

I stepped back from the mirror and smiled as Esme came to help. Her delicate hands took ahold of mine as Alice and one of the attendants helped me slip into my wedding gown. Alice had made some minor alterations to do the dress to accommodate my baby bump, but had kept the integrity of it intact: the beautiful beadwork and lace, the strapless bodice, the full skirt.

"Perfect," Alice squealed.

Esme squeezed my hands before letting them go. Her smile was watery as she leaned in to kiss my cheek. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you, Esme." I held back a sob at her loving expression and offered a watery smile of my own. She'd been more of a mother to me for the past several weeks than my mother ever had been and I hated lying about why Edward and I were marrying.

"I better go find my seat." Esme blew a kiss as she left the room.

Alice got something from her bag and brought it over to me. She slipped it onto my left wrist, hooking into place. "Carlisle and Esme wanted you to have this. A gift for their new daughter-in-law." It was a diamond bracelet with flowers and tiny leaves from the gems.

It took my breath away.

Just as I was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. It opened slightly and the one person I did not expect to see poked his head inside. "Daddy?"

He stepped into the room, looking uncomfortable but handsome in his suit. His mustache twitched slightly as he took me in. "You look beautiful, Bells."

Tears filled my eyes as I made my way to him, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you were going to be able to make it."

Charlie patted my back awkwardly and then let me go. "Edward. He called me a couple weeks ago to find out when I was coming in and when I told him the situation he insisted on flying me down."

I bit my lip, so many different emotions surging through me.

"You did good, Bells." He nodded.

"Thanks, Dad."

Alice greeted Charlie excitedly, holding a bouquet of flowers in each hand. "It's just about time guys. I hate to rush you, but I have everything time perfectly. We don't want to be late." She handed me my bouquet and slipped out the door.

Charlie just chuckled at her and held his arm out for me. "Ready?"

I linked my arm through his. "Just don't let me fall."

"Never." He kissed the top of my head lightly before leading me out the door.

The ceremony was taking place outside, just before the patio, and then further into the backyard a tent was set up for the reception. Dad had us stop at the bottom of the stairs and we waited for Pachelbel's Canon to begin playing.

My entire body trembled as we took our first steps down the aisle. It hadn't been until that moment that everything felt so real. I breathed slowly, deeply, and finally lifted my eyes to find Edward. Nothing else mattered.

He stood at the altar, just in front of the patio doors, with Pastor Weber on one side of him and Jasper and Emmett on the other. The tuxedo he wore was classic with a black bowtie and silver buttons. His normally rumpled hair looked somewhat toned down and he had a light layer of scruff on his face.

I could hardly breathe as I stared at him, anxious to reach his side. We were in this together and I needed his touch as a reminder.

Charlie turned to me when we finally reached the altar and pressed his cheek to mine. "I love you, Bells," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I managed to say.

He kissed my cheek and turned back to the front. He placed my hand in Edward's, shared a silent exchange with him, and then stepped back.

I took another deep breath and let it out slowly before I lifted my head to finally meet Edward's gaze.

Everything in that moment stood still.

The rest of the world melted away.

All I could see was the deep green of Edward's eyes, feel the warmth of his skin.

I heard Pastor Weber speaking, but didn't really register what he said.

When it was my turn to speak, to exchange our vows, to give him his ring, Edward gently squeezed my fingers as a silent reminder. He kept me grounded in that moment and lost at the same time.

"You may now kiss your bride."

My cheeks burned at the thought of Edward's lips on mine. We'd only exchanged a few brief, chaste kisses since the arrangement became official. This kiss, though, I had a feeling would be different. Somehow more.

Edward wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me up against him and brought his other hand up to cup my face before he leaned down to capture my lips with his. Again, the world around us just melted away. His lips were soft and tender, but firm and urgent. He grunted slightly as his tongue slid against mine, as fire erupted between.

The grip of his hands were in contrast as he held me, tender against my cheek while firm and gripping against my waist.

I wanted to deepen the kiss, to never come up for air.

Clapping and cheering filled the room. Heartfelt congratulations called to us.

We were brought back to the present. The look in Edward's eyes as he pulled back was one of surprise and confusion. But he smiled and nodded to our guests as they praised our happy moment. With his arm around my waist, Edward led me down the aisle. He held me pressed securely against his side, tingles and shocks shooting between us.

Just before we made it all the way down and out of the room, I caught sight of Vanessa. She laughed and waved at me, holding on to the arm of her boyfriend.

It was the sight of him that had me stop completely in our tracks. I hadn't officially met Vanessa's boyfriend, but in that moment I knew exactly who he was. Someone I thought I'd never see again. Someone who had broken my heart and left me right when I needed him the most.

Jake.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read this story. You encourage me more than you know and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And, I want you to know that I do read each and every review even though I haven't been able to respond. <em>

_I love this Edward and Bella and will finish them. Even though it will take me some time.  
><em>

_Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time :)  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Flyway With Me<strong>

**Part 5**

Frame after frame, picture after picture, the monotony of having our wedding photos taken was a welcomed distraction. The steady feel of Edward's hand at the small of my back, around my waist, twined with my fingers, kept me grounded. We posed, smiled, and kissed with each flash of the camera.

At one point, with his forehead pressed against mine and our eyes closed, Edward whispered, "Are you all right?"

I waited a moment before answering, in hopes that my voice wouldn't tremble. "Yeah."

He kissed me tenderly before he adjusted our position at the directive of the photographer. "I saw your reaction to the man Vanessa was with. Who was he?" His voice was low, smooth.

_The man who broke my heart. _

Edward sighed. "Never mind. I already know. Jacob Black, am I right?" When I didn't respond he simply tightened his hold on me a little more firmly. "Bella, if you need to speak with him, then by all means do so. But keep in mind that you are my wife now. I don't share."

I shivered at the possessiveness in his tone, surprised that I kind of liked it.

Once the photographer indicated that he was done, Edward held his arm out for me and led me across the yard to where the tent had been set up. Music and laughter filled the space as the reception continued in full swing. As we came in through the back entrance, the bell like trill of Alice's voice sounded through the space.

"…and now it's my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

My cheeks flamed at all the applause and cheers, but the warmth of Edward's hand was reassurance enough that I could get through it. Our table was in the middle of the dining area with his parents, Charlie, and the wedding party.

We joined the table and a few minutes later the wait staff came out to begin serving everyone. The meal was three courses, not including the wedding cake and other desserts, plus wine, champagne, and cider. When it was time to cut the cake, I started getting nervous again. But all Edward had to do was smile at me, and I was put at ease. The sensual kiss he gave me when a bit of icing had ended up on my lower lip during my turn left me completely befuddled.

Our first dance was the first chance I had to relax. Edward held me close against his body, my arm around his neck and my other hand held firmly in his against his chest. I nearly squealed when I saw that instead of the string quartet playing the song, it was the actual singer performing it who'd written it.

If Edward didn't want me to fall in love with him, he had to stop doing such sweet things.

As we danced, guests came to offer their congratulations and eventually wanted to dance with each of us. We spoke to them politely, Edward offering what comfort to me that he could. I breathed a sigh of relief when it was time for the father-daughter dance, though Charlie and I couldn't dance whatsoever. He eventually passed me along to Carlisle, who had me blushing more than I had before. When I finally made it back to Edward's arms, I buried my face in his neck and just wanted block out the rest of the world.

That was until I heard a familiar voice behind me. Edward stopped our movements and I turned to find Jacob and Vanessa standing nervously behind us, with just enough distance between them to indicate strain.

Before Jacob could say anything, Vanessa reached for my hand and pulled me off to the side. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and she fidgeted with her hands anxiously. "Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. You have to know that I had no idea. Jake told me he'd split with his girlfriend, but he never mentioned her name or the fact that she was pregnant. I swear… I had no idea."

I took her hands in mine to stop her fidgeting. "Vanessa, it's okay."

She stopped her rambling and finally met my eyes. "How?"

"Jacob did hurt me, and it's something that I'm still working through. But if he hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met Edward, and he's been so good to me," I said with a small smile, realizing how true my words were. "Or you. When he first told me about 'Nessie', I wanted so much to hate you. After getting to know you, though, there's no way I couldn't love you."

An expression of outrage flittered across Vanessa's face. "I don't think I can stay with him after what he's done."

I squeezed her hand. "No. Please don't break up with him because of this. I couldn't stand it if I was the reason you guys didn't work out." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Wasn't that what I'd wanted from the moment he'd told me he'd found someone else?

"Bella, how can you be so calm about this? So kind?" She looked at me with wonder.

My eyes darted to Edward. He looked as he always did, calm and collected, but I could see the anger hidden beneath the surface. The tenseness of his jaw, the flexing of his muscles under his tux. Knowing that he was on my side gave me strength. "I don't know. Maybe it hasn't really hit me yet. All I know is that, I want us to be happy. If that's Jake for you, then find a way to forgive him and work through it." I could feel the burn in my stomach as I spoke, but deep down I knew that it was the right thing to do.

Vanessa sighed and hugged me tightly. "You truly are an amazing person, Bella."

I wasn't sure how true that was, but I nodded and then we made our way back over to Edward and Jacob. Automatically, I tucked myself into Edward's side, his arm held out for me at just the right moment.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice was raw, uneasy. "Can we, uh… Would you dance? With me?"

My heart pounded in my chest at his question.

Edward, sensing I needed help, pressed a kiss to my temple. His lips were soft and warm and I could feel the tip of his tongue on my skin. "I'll wait here for you, sweetheart. If you'd like to," he said, huskily.

I bit my lip and glanced over to Vanessa. She wiped the tears from under her eyes and gave me a brief nod. "Okay." I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's embrace and followed Jacob to the edge of the dance floor.

Jacob and I danced awkwardly back and forth, his hands resting on either side of my hips and mine right on top of his shoulders. I looked everywhere but in his eyes and waited for him to finally break the silence.

When he cleared his throat, I still continued to look away from him. "I tried to call you."

"I know. I wasn't ready to talk." I kept my voice low.

"Bells, you are having my baby." He sounded earnest. His grip tightened on me.

My jaw clenched and I finally met his gaze. "Yes. And you left me for another woman as soon as I told you that I was pregnant."

He lowered his head in shame. "I wasn't… When you told me that I was going to be a father, I panicked. I wasn't ready."

"Jake, you still aren't," I whispered. It took everything I had to keep from falling apart. To say the words that I needed to. "You shattered me when you left and I've been trying to pick up the pieces ever since. And, now, I think you are finally realizing what you lost. You're trying desperately to have the best of both worlds, but you can't."

He seemed to deflate at my words. The pain in his eyes when he looked back down at me nearly broke me. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he asked.

"I'm working on it." I stepped out of his hold, stopping our swaying. "But you should try to forgive yourself." With my head held I, walked away from Jacob Black. It was the most difficult thing I'd ever done in my life.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

"Bella?"

I burrowed further into the pillow I was resting on. "Mmm."

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We're here." Edward chuckled.

"Where is here exactly?" I asked, sleepily. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned and realized that my head was on Edward's lap. I blushed and sat up quickly.

He shook his head in amusement and rose to his feet. "Right now we are in Madrid. I figured that we could spend a couple of days here, then a couple of days in Marseille, and then our last few days in Naples." He held his hand out to me and pulled me to my feet.

"You… You remembered?" I asked, my mouth open slightly in surprise. I'd offhandedly mentioned to him before the arrangement had even been broached that I'd love to travel through Europe on my honeymoon. He'd even remembered the different cities I'd mentioned.

Edward brought his hands to my hips and pulled me up against his body. "Bella, I've been incredibly selfish with what I've asked you to do for me. The least I can do is give you the honeymoon you've dreamt about." There was a heat in his eyes, sensual and dangerous, that I hadn't seen from him before.

I bit my lip and ducked my head shyly.

"Come on. Let's go." He squeezed my hips and winked at me playful.

I wanted to giggle, but held back.

We left Edward's private plane and were met on the tarmac by a man in a black suit and matching sunglasses. He shook Edward's hand and nodded briefly to me. Further down the runway our limo was waiting and Edward guided me there with the slightest pressure of his hand on my lower back.

He had booked us a suite at the Hotel Ritz and I could hardly believe my eyes. Just as the scenery had blown me away during the drive, the beauty of the hotel and our room had me in awe. I could hardly believe the expense that he'd gone to for me. Edward dealt with the bellhop as I took in the rest of the suite.

There was a spacious living room that had a door that led to a balcony, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It was all elegantly decorated and beautiful.

When I entered the living room again I found Edward tipping the bellhop and closing the door behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and turned toward the room. He looked tired, but somehow like he was ready to join a photo shoot for GQ.

"Our breakfast should be here soon. I called for it when we arrived," he said.

"Perfect." I yawned and lifted my arms over my head to stretch.

Edward cleared his throat and moved further into the room. He tossed his suit jacket over the back of one of the chairs and scrubbed his face for a moment as he fell back on the couch.

I wasn't sure what to say to him. It was amazing how in front of other people we could be affectionate and completely at ease with another, but get us alone and things became awkward. Taking a moment to gather some courage, I walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap.

His arms wrapped around me automatically, a surprised smile on his face.

I rested my hand against his face and lightly stroked his cheek as Edward watched me cautiously. The contrast between his smooth skin and the shadow of beard growth made me smile. Our gazes locked and heat coursed through my body, tingles dancing across my collarbones.

Edward leaned forward slightly and kissed me, taking my bottom lip between his. He nibbled and sucked on my lip, tightening his hold on me. I whimpered as deepened the kiss. One of his hands slid up my back and twined in my hair, holding me in place while his lips and tongue stroked and danced with mine.

"Room service!"

We parted reluctantly, our heavy breaths mingling together as we tried to calm down. After a moment and another knock from the man outside our room, Edward sighed and kissed my temple before he lifted me from his lap and set me down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair a couple of times before answering the door.

A young man came in with a full dining cart and brought it into the living room. He left and returned a moment later with another full cart. He nodded his head to me and shook his hands with Edward. When he saw the tip that had been passed to him he proceeded to thank Edward profusely until finally closing the door.

I walked over to one of the carts and looked to Edward, my eyebrows raised. "There's no way you can expect us to east all of this. There's way too much food here." To me it looked like enough to feed a small army with pancakes, waffles, crepes, French toast, eggs, and so much more.

"Whatever we don't get to, but want to try, we can save for later or tomorrow," he said.

I shrugged and picked out a couple of crepes with strawberries and eggs and brought them over to the dining table. Then I found a coffee pot and poured myself a cup. I settled myself down at the table and waited for Edward.

He joined me not too much later with a bit more food on his plate and coffee. We ate silently for a few minutes, our eyes meeting every so often across the table. It amazed me how Edward always seemed completely in control of himself. Even after our heated moment before breakfast came, he didn't seem the slightest bit affected.

Biting my lip, I decided to test my theory. After cutting a piece of my second crepe, I brought it up to my mouth and slowly rubbed my foot against Edward's leg. He tensed slightly, but otherwise showed no sign that I'd touched him. I finished the bite of crepe and bit into a piece of strawberry, sliding my foot further up his leg. He merely cleared his throat and sipped his coffee. When my foot finally reached his thigh, Edward brought his free hand down to stop my movements.

He held my foot in his hand, rubbing his thumb against my arch. "Isabella, I know exactly what you're doing." His eyes danced with amusement and… desire. "There's nothing I want more than to strip you out of those clothes and make you forget your own name, but there will be time for that later. Right now, I want to give you the trip you imagined."

My body heated at his words, embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

With one last squeeze, Edward released my foot and continued with his breakfast.

After we finished I went to the main bedroom to shower and change my clothes. Then while Edward was in the shower I looked over the food we didn't eat and set some of it in the refrigerator for later. I went back to the bedroom to look for a comfortable pair of shoes when the door to the bathroom opened.

Out came Edward with only a towel wrapped around him, slung low on his hips. His hair was wet and pulled back, out of his eyes. Water droplets slid down his chest and stomach. His hard, perfectly ripped stomach.

I had frozen mid-step upon seeing him and managed a squeak before I covered my eyes and turned around. There was no doubt that my face was redder than a tomato. I tried to say something, but was completely flustered.

"Bella." Edward chuckled behind me.

I couldn't face him. Sure we were married and our arrangement had clear specifications on intimacy, but that didn't mean I was ready right then. I had teased Edward during breakfast, but that was just to see if he would actually respond. I didn't… I hadn't actually…

Even my thoughts had become incoherent.

"Bella, sweetheart." Edward stood behind me, the scent and heat of his skin from his shower surrounding me, making me dizzy. "Turn around."

I shook my head. "I can't."

He rubbed my arms soothingly for a few seconds before he gently gripped them and turned me so that I was facing him. I kept my eyes tightly closed. "Open your eyes, Isabella," he whispered.

Taking a deep breath and lifting my chin, I opened my eyes slowly. A sea of deep green was all I could see and I was dizzy for a completely different reason.

"Bella, you don't have to hide from me." His dulcet tone made my knees quiver.

"Edward," I whispered.

He pressed his forehead to mine, eyes closed tightly as though he was in pain. "Isabella, I'm trying to be a gentleman, but you looking at me that way isn't making it any easier." He gripped the fabric of my top, holding me pressed against his damp body. And he smelled amazing. "We can do this."

I tried to nod, but wasn't really sure if I managed to do so.

Without any words, we somehow managed to move seamlessly with one another. He put on a pair of briefs and then proceeded to dress. I slipped on my comfortable boots and then stood and helped Edward with his shirt. I took the tie he held in his hand and tossed it on the bed. He glanced at where the tie had landed and back at me, one eyebrow arched.

Shrugging, I adjusted the collar of his shirt. "It's a bit much to go out exploring the city," I explained.

He nodded in concession. "Are you ready?"

"Almost." I went over to my other suitcase and pulled a hat on and then got my coat and scarf out. Edward was right there to help me into it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Touring Madrid with Edward was incredible. He hired a car company to drive us around and booked a few private tours for us. After each activity he insisted that I rest. We had a long, leisurely lunch and continued with our sightseeing.

It was… wonderful.

A dream come true.

When we finally made it back to the hotel for dinner, I soaked in a bubble bath and took my time getting ready. Alice had made sure to pack all of my outfits for me, separating them into groups so I would know what went together. One whole suitcase had just clothes, another had shoes and other accessories.

The dress I chose for that evening was a royal blue with an empire waist and beading along the bodice. It was flattering and didn't really look like a maternity dress. I fixed my hair so that it fell down my back in big curls and then put on a little makeup.

As I finished up, Edward came into the bathroom behind me. The tie that he held in his hand was the same color as my dress. I watched as he quickly knotted it and tightened it into place, admiring how handsome he looked. Our eyes met in the mirror as he straightened his collar and he winked at me.

My cheeks flamed in pleasure and I tried to hide it by putting some lip gloss on. As I blotted my lips to make sure the gloss spread, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my baby bump, and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"You look lovely," he said, low and throaty.

I shivered and he chuckled. "Thank you," I whispered. "You look handsome."

His slips pressed just below my ear. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

Edward pressed one more kiss against my skin and led me out. We made our way down to the hotel's restaurant and we were brought to a table right away. He pulled my chair out for me and made sure that I was settled before taking his seat.

The maître d' handed us our menus and left.

Once our waiter stopped by and we placed our orders and received our drinks, Edward reached for my hand under the table. He rested it on his lap, gently running his fingers along the sensitive skin on the inside of my wrist. "What was your favorite part of today?"

I struggled to form a coherent thought as his fingers continued to stroke my wrist. "The way the old world and new mixed so seamlessly together," I said, breathing deeply. "The cobblestone streets and large archways. The stores and restaurants. Museums. It was all so beautiful."

Edward smiled, the expression in his eyes tender.

"What about you?" I asked.

"You," he said matter-of-factly. At my obvious confusion, he chuckled. "I loved watching you enjoy yourself. Seeing the sights for the first time and really taking it all in. You were beautiful and so happy. It made me remember why I like to travel."

I felt my cheeks heat and I ducked my head shyly. "This was only our first day and I can hardly believe it. Thank you."

He ceased running his fingers along my skin and brought my hand up to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine, Isabella," he whispered and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "I've been fortunate enough to be able to travel with my family, for work, and at the request of clients, but it's rather nice to be able to share this experience with you."

I placed my hand back in my lap when he released it. "Alice and I used to talk about seeing the world together. We wanted to spend the summer after high school traveling through Europe, but she received an internship at the last minute and had to move to New York right after graduation.

"Since then we've had school, boyfriends, jobs, and anything else you can imagine come up. I had given up hope of ever really being able to travel overseas." I glanced around the restaurant, grinning from ear to ear. "I still can't believe that I'm here."

"Believe it." He chuckled.

When our food arrived, Edward twined our fingers together and showed no signs of releasing his hold. I decided not to say anything, but did a mental happy dance at the gesture. We tried some of our food as our server waited, and Edward nodded that everything was right. He murmured something to our server that I couldn't hear and returned to his meal.

I sipped my glass of water and noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. When I looked over Edward had his arm extended to me, some of his food speared his fork. My cheeks warmed and I leaned forward slightly, parting my lips so that he could feed me. I closed my mouth over the bite and allowed him to slowly slide the fork back.

Edward's eyes darkened as he watched me, his jaw tensed and flexed.

Looking directly in his eyes was too much, so I lowered mine to the table as I chewed in an effort to pull myself together. I concentrated on the food I was chewing and moaned before I could stop myself.

Edward's grip on my hand tightened.

Cautiously, I lifted my gaze up to his. My heart ached. My collarbones tingled.

I chewed on my lip, struggling to keep coherent thoughts. "Edward," I whispered.

He set his silverware down and brought his free hand up to cup my cheek. "I know."

Neither of us said a word after that. He held my hand in his lap and we continued to eat our dinner. Occasionally our eyes met, but we didn't speak.

It hadn't been tension that had us nervous. At least not on my part.

Each moment with him was more confusing than the last. I wanted to keep myself at a distance, to keep my heart at a distance.

I just didn't know if I could anymore. If I really wanted to.

After taking a deep breath, I stood in front of the full length mirror in the closet of our suite. The nightgown Alice had packed for me was sexy, yet simple. It was red and silky with lace along the straps, the top of the bust, and along the bottom hem. A red ribbon and heart pin rested just under the bust and above my tummy. It fit firmly in just the right places, but was loose enough for my growing belly.

I felt beautiful in it, but still shy. The only man I'd been with had been Jacob, and I certainly hadn't been fully pregnant with a protruding stomach at the time. Edward and I were only supposed to be an arrangement, but I was beginning to wonder how truly logical that was going to be.

With one last look in the mirror, I gathered my courage and stepped out of the closet and into the bedroom. The lights had been dimmed and candles were setup throughout the space. Edward stood over by the large window, the moon light hitting him in an almost ethereal glow. His hair and skin looked almost silver. A pair of pajama bottoms rested low on his hips.

Edward turned his head as I entered the room, his lips quirking up into a small smile.

I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Stunning." Edward made his way over to me and took my hands in his.

My heart pounded in my chest as I breathed in his warm, masculine scent.

After a moment he scooped me up into his arms, causing an involuntary squeal from me, and carried me over to the bed. Edward settled me down in the middle of the covers, the top pillows removed and the comforter and blankets turned down. He slid in next to me and watched me carefully.

I lifted my hand up to his face and gently stroked the scruff on his cheeks before sliding my fingers into his hair. The groan that rumbled in his chest at the action made my cheeks flush with pleasure.

When he couldn't seem to wait any longer, Edward leaned forward and kissed me thoroughly. Each glide of his lips and stroke of his tongue had me simultaneously melting and heating to the core. His hand that had been resting on the mattress beside me held my side firmly, his thumb just under my breast.

I gasped when he pulled his lips from mine and kissed his way down my neck, licking and sucking my skin teasingly. I moaned softly at the wonderful sensation.

Edward squeezed me gently before he ran his hand up and down my side. He nipped my collarbone before I felt his lips just under my ear, kissing in that spot that made me tremble. The straps of the nightgown fell down around my shoulders and loosened the top slightly.

I couldn't think, I couldn't even move. My hands remained in his hair, tugging on the soft strands.

It wasn't until Edward's hand rubbed over my stomach, though, that things shifted. Normally he seemed to love it, but something in him tensed as his fingers splayed over my baby bump. He pulled his lips from mine and sat up slightly so that he still hovered over me, but made no move either way. Our breaths came out in pants and Edward seemed to be warring with himself.

"Edward?" I asked, breathlessly.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, seemingly in pain.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, just pulled all the way from me and sat up. His back rose and fell with each breath, and eventually slowed down. After what felt like hours, Edward turned his head slightly toward me, not meeting my eyes, and said, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea right now."

I blinked in confusion and managed to pull the straps of the gown back up. His words didn't register at first, but when they did I wanted to run and hide. It didn't make any sense. We'd been flirting with one another for two days. He'd basically told me earlier that day that he'd wanted to get me into bed.

Only, when we were finally alone and he had the chance, he stopped. Why would he? Unless… There was only one answer.

He didn't want me.

_Edward_ didn't want me.

"Oh. Okay." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bella," he started to say.

Before he could respond any further, I climbed as quickly as I could out of the bed and raced from the room, holding back tears. Edward didn't come after and I didn't really know how I felt about that. Too many other thoughts and emotions were coursing through me for that one to truly register.

I managed to find a blanket in a closet in the living room and wrapped it around my shoulders before settling down on one of the large couches. Then I turned on the television, stopping on a random station, and cried.

Everything that I had been feeling since seeing Jacob at the wedding, dancing around Edward and my feelings for him, and then his rejection came pouring out of me. Horrible, deep sobs racked through my body and I gave myself over to them. It felt good, cleansing.

My cheeks were soaked with tears, my eyes burning, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I curled up on my side, one hand on my stomach and continued to cry until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure what else to say except trust me. There is a plan and a reason for what's happened.<br>_

_Thank you so much continuing to read this story and for loving it. I do, too. This Edward and Bella are my favorite.  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Flyaway With Me<strong>

**Part 6**

With a startled gasp, I woke up quickly. I sat up on my elbows and glanced around the room, trying to get my bearings. It was dark, with only a bit of light streaming in from the city and the moon.

I was in bed.

In our last hotel room.

In Italy.

Tears suddenly filled my eyes and I fell back against the pillow. A whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it, sobs surfacing from deep within.

A warm hand rubbed my arm and soft breath tickled my ear. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Edward asked huskily.

My breathing hitched as I tried to hold back the tears. "It was just a dream."

Edward pulled me into his embrace and he soothingly rubbed my back. He kissed my hair over and over, trying to soothe me with soft shh's. My face was buried into the crook of his neck as my tears soaked his shirt. When my cries finally seemed to slow down, Edward asked, "What was just a dream?"

"Nothing." I sniffled.

"Hey." He sat up a little more against the head board and lifted my chin so that our eyes met. "Talk to me."

I considered answering him, letting all of the emotions I'd been holding onto for days spill out, but held myself back. Instead I pulled myself closer to him and burrowed into the crook of his neck again.

After a moment, Edward simply sighed and tightened his hold on me. He hummed softly and allowed me to seek comfort in him until I drifted off to sleep again.

Neither of us had really spoken about our first night in Madrid. When I'd woken up the next morning, I was tucked back into the bed with Edward beside me. He treated me even better than before, which seemed almost impossible, and there was an unspoken agreement between us to not bring up what happened.

I hated walking on egg shells around him, but I worried that, like Jacob, he would run away eventually if pushed. So I followed his lead.

Our agreement was just that, an agreement between two people. Not love or romance, or anything else I wanted to experience again. I was still healing from Jacob and coming to grips with being a mother. Expecting to be ready for more just seemed ridiculous. Especially when neither of us was ready to talk about… anything, everything.

* * *

><p>Soft lips pressed against my skin, rousing me from sleep.<p>

I moaned, whether from being woken up or from how good it felt, I didn't know.

Warm hands ran up and down my back, sending tingles down my spine. One hand moved down to my hip, the other to the back of my neck, pressing me against a firm body as it rolled on top of me. The sensations were enough to wake me up a little more and I opened my eyes slightly, gasping at what I saw.

Edward hovered over me, a look in his eyes that made my entire body tingle. He lowered his head to kiss the sensitive skin of my neck slowly, deeply, each brush of his lips and stroke of his tongue telling me how much he wanted me. When he lowered his hand from my hip, down to my thigh and under the t-shirt I was wearing, I felt my heart speed up.

I panted as he nipped the juncture between my neck and shoulder before he carefully slipped the shirt over my head. The urge to cover myself was overwhelming. No one had seen my pregnant belly except for my doctor. I didn't want to gross Edward out with the stretch marks that were beginning to show and the protruding out of my once flat stomach.

But after a moment's hesitation, Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to my baby bump. Tears formed in my eyes with each subsequent kiss he made up my body until he reached my lips. His touches were reverent, adoring.

We finished undressing one another, just as before. With care.

I became lost in sensation. The feel of his skin against mine, each kiss he brushed against my skin, gasps we elicited from one another. It was beautiful and intense and so much more. For the first time, I felt cherished.

Yet I was afraid.

I knew that once it was over we'd go back to… how we'd always been around each other. Not cold, but not open. Not complete. I didn't want to lose the connection we had in those moments. The bond that made us stronger.

Edward didn't seem to want to either as he wrapped his arms around me and rolled to his back so that I was on top. The look in his eyes as I rested on his chest told me everything that I needed to know.

Biting my lip, I lowered my forehead to his, drawing strength from him. Hope.

Our future wasn't entirely certain, but that was okay.

That morning, before dawn and when the rest of the world began to rise, it was just us.

* * *

><p>Emmett met us at the airport that evening, a huge smile on his face and a sign in his hand that hired drivers generally used. Instead of him writing something generic like "E. Cullen" or "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" he put "Mr. Bella Swan".<p>

That explained the proud grin.

I squeezed Edward's hand as we neared his brother.

"Nice, Em," he growled out.

"Aw, come on. It's a joke." Emmett laughed, tossing the sign toward a trash can.

"That was better left unsaid," Edward muttered.

Emmett just laughed. "Little brother, we both know that Bella has you wrapped around her little finger. And I have quite enjoyed seeing you tied in knots over my new sister-in-law." He hugged me carefully, patting my back and kissing my cheek.

We made our way over to the baggage claim and I tried to help with the bags, but neither of them would let me. I tried to reach for one of the lighter bags and was rebuffed again. I glared at them both and was ready to read them the riot act when Edward kissed me on the forehead and touched the swell of my stomach.

It was difficult to be angry with him when he was being sweet.

Thanks to all of the shopping excursions Edward had insisted on, and his need to keep me distracted, we'd come back with quite a few more things than we'd left with. We even had to purchase some more luggage to accommodate the new items. Most of the larger items, like paintings and such were being shipped.

I felt bad for both Edward and Emmett having to carrying such heavy bags up to the penthouse by themselves.

Once we got to the apartment, Edward immediately ushered me to one of the stools in the kitchen. "We'll be right back. Please just rest." He kissed my forehead before heading back to the front door.

I unwound my scarf and started unbuttoning my coat as Edward and his brother brought our luggage to the master bedroom. I was about to make my way into the kitchen for some water when I heard their voices as they headed back toward me.

"You do realize that we just got back, right?" Edward asked his brother. He entered the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator, before grabbing glasses. "How can you already need a favor from us?" He slid one of the glasses toward me, filled with Perrier, and drank from his.

"Listen, it would mean a lot if you could do this. Rosie has been under a lot of stress lately and I'm trying to do what I can." Emmett leaned over the counter, his thick muscled arms bulging under his shirt.

I looked back and forth between them, trying to decipher their conversation.

Edward, thankfully, took mercy on me and filled me in. "My brother and his wife were supposed to host Thanksgiving this year. But, due to unforeseen circumstances, he's asked if we would mind doing it instead." From the look on his face I could tell that he would leave that decision up to me, though he didn't really want to.

Trying to look as innocent as possible, I answered Edward in a sweet tone, "I don't see why not. Vanessa should be able to help me with planning the menu, and I know that you'll be more than happy to lend a hand as well, right?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but nodded. "Of course, sweetheart."

Emmett clapped his hands. "Great. Thank you guys, really. I owe you one," he called over his shoulder.

I giggled softly, turning my attention back to Edward.

"Oh, Isabella." He shook his head, a smile on his face that was part playful and part trouble. "You are a dangerous, dangerous woman."

I just grinned and sipped my water.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Warm hands rubbed along my back and soft lips on my neck woke me. Edward's voice was low and husky as he said, "It's time to wake up, Bella."

I moaned in protest and tried to burrow into the softness.

"Come on, sleepy girl." His words were laced with amusement. "I'm sorry to wake you, sweetheart. Believe me, I hated to do it, but we have the Volturi gala at 7:30 and we can't be too late." He pressed a kiss to my temple.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"A quarter to 6:00," he said.

I sighed and lifted my arms to stretch. When I lowered them back down and opened my eyes, I found Edward staring down at me with a curious expression. My cheeks flamed, but thankfully he didn't comment.

Without a word Edward helped me to my feet. He looked as though he wanted to say something to me, more than the few words we'd exchanged just before, but his cell phone rang, breaking the silence. He pressed his lips to my forehead and then moved across the room to answer it.

Getting back to our everyday lives had taken nearly a week after our return to the States. Dealing with jet lag seemed to be even worse being pregnant, but I finally seemed to be back on a normal sleeping schedule, naps included.

I yawned and stretched again, smiling when I caught Edward staring. Again.

Making my way to the closet, I picked out a dress for the evening. Alice had taken it upon herself to buy me what she considered cute and fashion friendly maternity clothes, including evening wear. So I searched through the outfits and ended up picking out a multicolored strapless dress. The bodice was black while the skirt was teal, white, and black. I set it out against the hangers along with a pair of shoes that went perfectly with it and a wrap.

I took my time in the shower, allowing the warm water to pour over me and my thoughts to wander.

To Jacob.

To Edward.

To how different I felt with Edward, safe, in spite of how confused I was.

Our last night in Italy had completely taken me by surprise. He'd gone from keeping me at a distance to showering me with attention. And even though he hadn't kissed me on the lips, I had barely noticed. He'd overwhelmed me with his passion and ardor, with his gentleness and reverence.

I hated the fact that Vanessa had to find out about Jacob, and me, the way that she had. That she was most likely struggling and heartbroken the same way I had been not so long ago. I knew only too well what it felt like and hoped that they'd find a way to mend the damage. That is, if she wanted to.

A gentle kick against my stomach brought me out of my musings.

I smiled to myself and brought my hand up to the spot, taking a moment to relish it.

With that I finished my shower and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. Stepping into the bathroom, I was startled to find Edward standing in front of his sink at the vanity. A pair of black dress pants hung low around his hips, the only clothing I could see aside from a hint of his boxer briefs.

He leaned in toward the mirror, an electric razor in his hand, and trimmed the scruff on his face to a more manageable appearance. When his eyes met mine in the glass, there was a hint of desire in them that had me blushing all over. He chuckled and winked at before returning to his task.

It took me a few minutes to pull myself together, but once I was able to I finished drying off and slipped on the under garments and robe I'd left for myself. At the vanity, I trembled with anticipation. There was something in the air that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

We got ready for the evening quietly, moving around each other with the ease of a couple who've been together for a while. It was a bit off putting, but seemed to work for us. I slipped into my dress and managed to zip it up half way, while the tuxedo he wore looked to be perfectly tailored for him. Instead of his usual contacts, Edward wore a pair of glasses that I'd only seen on him a couple of times. They were a good look for him.

Before we left Edward zipped my dress up the rest of the way for me. The feel of his fingertips that lingered against my skin sent a shot of tingles up my spine. I turned around to face him, both of us frozen and watching one another cautiously. He brought a hand up to cup my face, desire evident in his gaze.

He stepped closer to me and began to lean down just as a buzz from the intercom filled the room. For a moment, neither of us moved. The struggle to answer the call or continue with what he'd been about to do played across his features. A second buzz seemed to answer that question, though.

With a groan, Edward kissed my forehead and pulled back. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Cullen, your car has arrived," the doorman replied.

"Thank you." Edward sighed. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. We slipped our coats on and hurried down to catch our ride. A driver wearing a pressed uniform held the door open to a fancy car that I was sure would impress his clients. Once we were settled in the driver got behind the wheel and we headed off.

"Why are we going to this gala exactly?" I finally asked Edward.

"Aro Volturi and his brothers are long time clients of my firm." He fidgeted with the sleeves of his coat. "In order to keep his business and make him happy, we've had to attend functions and social events of his over the years. Since I have taken on his account, it's my turn to attend these types of things."

I nodded, finally understanding. "I should try to be extra charming tonight, then?"

Edward turned his attention to me for a moment. "Isabella, you don't have to try anything. Just be yourself." He turned back to the window and said so low under his breath I almost didn't hear it, "That's how you got me."

We arrived at the Volturi Estate about twenty minutes. Edward helped me out of the car and led me to the main doors where a man wearing a tuxedo with gloves and tails greeted us. If I'd thought that the Cullen's manor had been breathtaking, the Volturi Estate was beyond reproach. They had spared no expense, creating a home worthy of royalty.

Heading further into the house, Edward kept his hand at the small of my back.

Waiters with trays of appetizers and drinks moved about the space, stopping every so often to offer their wares. Guests moved from one room to the next, glasses of champagne in hand or one of the fancy concoctions the caterers no doubt came up with. It almost felt like too much.

"Edward, how nice to see you." A man who looked about Edward's age stopped us.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Liam." Edward shook his hand.

Liam grinned. "I wasn't planning on it, but there are some big wigs with deep pockets that I'm hoping to get a crack at. Aro promised me a meeting."

"Just as long as you make sure to have a legally binding agreement. I'm sure you remember what happened last time," Edward warned him.

"Don't remind me," Liam groaned. "But, yes, I'll be sure to call your office first thing Monday morning to make sure everything is legit."

"Good." Edward brought his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my hip and squeezing it gently. He cleared his throat. "Liam, I'd like you to meet Isabella Cullen. My wife."

Liam blinked and then laughed heartily."I never thought I'd see the day. It's a pleasure to meet the woman who finally got Edward here to settle down." He took my hand in his and kissed it. "Isabella."

I blushed, unsure of what had just taken place. "It's, um, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Liam. How do you two know each other?" I was grateful for the warmth of Edward's touch.

"We met during college. I was the T.A. for a class that he just happened to be in," Edward explained. "He ended up missing the midterm exam and came up with such in elaborate explanation for why, that I talked the professor into letting him schedule a make up. That class was never boring."

"And you've helped me out of plenty of other sticky situations since then." Liam reached for a drink from one of the passing waiters. "Don't let me keep you. We'll talk Monday."

Edward shook his hand. "First thing."

The majority of the evening we spent talking to his business associates and friends, making polite chit-chat with people I hardly knew. But I felt comfortable, relaxed with Edward beside me, his hand on me in one way or another the entire time. I don't even think he realized he was doing it, but I appreciated it even still.

Outside, along the open veranda where beautiful lights and torches were set up, Edward led me to some whicker furniture to rest. He helped me settled into a chair before going back inside to get us some food.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool wintery air, pleased that I could enjoy the outdoors while remaining warm thanks to some heaters.

"Do you mind if I sit here a moment?" A husky, accented female voice asked.

Squinting one eye open, a woman who looked to be Mediterranean stood before me. She was statuesque and curvy with caramel skin. Her hair was so dark it almost looked black and fell in front of one eye just so. Everything about her screamed perfection and she knew it. Even the glass of champagne she held seemed to belong there.

I motioned to the chair across from me. "Go ahead," I said.

With a nod, the woman moved over to the chair, each sway of her hips a natural yet forced movement. She sat down and crossed her legs, allowing the slit of her dress to expose the long length of her legs. Sipping from the flute in her hands, she lifted her eyes up to look at the stars.

I was grateful for her silence. Though we were at a party, small talk was the last thing on my mind. Out of the corner of my eye I caught her movements, noticing that there was something about her. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but that seemed somewhat familiar.

Edward finally came out through the back doors, two plates in his hands. He had a smooth, confident gait, his fixed only on me. He seemed to be at ease with himself and the world around him. "I tried to get a little bit of everything." He mentioned before setting the food down and wrapping his tux jacket around my shoulders.

My cheeks heated with pleasure. I took the plate he handed to me. "Thank you. It looks wonderful." He'd mostly gotten fruit and cheeses, along with at least one of the gourmet dishes that had been prepared. I sampled a couple, before deciding that they were quite delicious and ate a little more freely.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Good." As the pregnancy progressed, I started getting tired a little more easily. Since I'd taken a nap earlier, I was feeling a bit more alert. "These grounds are breathtaking. I can hardly believe we are still in New York."

Edward nodded in agreement. "It's practically its own village and the Volturi brothers went to great lengths to make it so." He motioned with his head to my right. "Aro had a vineyard created and maintained for his wife on the west side." He pointed over to his left. "And Marcus had a stable and training grounds put in for his wife in the southern part. The East," he said with a grin, "and along this area, are the gardens. Caius had seeds and plants from all over the world brought over for his wife."

My mouth hung open in shock. They had gone to such great lengths to make the women they loved happy. "That's sweet," I managed to whisper.

"It's quite an investment. Even the library and artwork around the estate are very lucrative." He nodded. From the sound of it, they had an amazing collection, one that I was sure was a sight to behold.

"I bet that they are beautiful." Even though I was sure that was true, I had a feeling that the library Edward had the apartment would always be my favorite. He was an avid collector and had everything from modern fiction works, to rare classics, and even historical law books. I felt as though I could spend hours perusing the shelves and never get bored. "But I love yours."

He grinned, a sort of shy smile that I didn't get to see very often. It was endearing.

We ate quietly for a bit, exchanging glances between us. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation, but I enjoyed the light moment. Once we were finished and a waiter had taken our plates, Edward insisted that we head back inside. He helped me to my feet and had his hand on the small of my back when he suddenly stopped moving.

"Edward?" I asked softly. "What's wrong?"

His attention was focused on the door to the back of the house, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. After a moment, though, he finally shook his head and glanced down at me. "Sorry. I, uh, I thought I saw someone, but it must have been my imagination."

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes." He pressed his lips to my forehead and smiled. "Come on."

We headed back inside, barely making it through the doors before Edward was greeted by some more associates. I tried to hold back a yawn that threatened to break, but was unable to do so and used my hand in an attempt to hide it. Beside me, Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry, gentlemen, I believe that's my cue." He grinned, leading me away. Once we entered the foyer, Edward turned to me and said, "I'll go retrieve our coats."

I nodded.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead before heading down another hallway.

The voices of the rest of the partygoers filtered into the room, though mostly muffled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted an array of colors. Looking more closely, I found a large painting mounted on the wall. It pulled me in, I couldn't help just standing there and staring at the vivid display.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped at the unexpected words and warm breath on my ear. Turning around, I saw an older looking gentleman with his long black slicked back in a ponytail. The only sign of his age came from the crows feet around his eyes and the light dusting of gray mixed in with his goatee.

"Sorry, dear. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, offering a smile.

"It's all right. I just didn't realize that I wasn't alone." My cheeks reddened.

He laughed softly. "These works have a way of drawing you in, don't they? The vibrancy of colors, the story captured in motion, the way the light seems to shine right off the canvas; it has everything."

I nodded in agreement. I hadn't been able to put my finger on what had drawn me in, but this stranger had gotten it just right. The painting was breathtaking.

He turned toward me and held his hand out. "I'm Aro Volturi."

Shyly, I reached out to place my hand in his. "Isabella Sw-Cullen."

Recognition flittered across his features, and his lips spread across into an even brighter smile than I seen earlier. "Ah, yes. Young Edward's new bride." He pressed a kiss to my knuckles before releasing his hold. "I was quite pleased to hear that he'd finally settled down. Never thought he would after what happened with…"

"Aro," Edward's voice interrupted what the older man had been about to say. He looked surprised to see him, his professional smile in place. "You've outdone yourself again." Without another word, he held out my coat for me, helping me slip it on.

"Leaving so early, Edward? I was just getting to know your beautiful wife." There was something behind his words that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"She tires easily these days," Edward ground out, each word clipped. "Since she's pregnant."

I adjusted the collar around my neck and turned to face the two men. They seemed to be locked in a stare fueled by testosterone, neither of them looking away first. I brought my hand up to Edward's arm and squeezed gently.

He shook his head, glancing down at me. The way his eyes softened for a moment had my heart speeding and my skin heating up simultaneously. Just as suddenly his expression returned to one of indifference, the one he wore like armor. "We'll talk on Monday."

Aro only nodded, stepping aside to allow us to leave.

The butler that had greeted us when we first entered bowed. "Good evening, sir. Madam."

We made our way out into the cold night, the car we'd arrived in parked right out front with the driver holding the door open for us. Edward made sure I was settled before he climbed in and then we were off, headed back to the city.

A tense filled the back seat, our silence uncomfortable. I wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't seem to find the right words. When we arrived back at the apartment, Edward kept a steady hand on the small of my back.

I bit my lip as we waited for the elevator to arrive. The evening had started out so well, and he'd been in such a good mood. I hadn't seen him smile so much in quite some time. Whatever had upset him had something to do with Aro. I had to know what it was, what had been plaguing him.

"Edward," I murmured.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

The press of Edward's hand on my back urged me onto the car and I sighed, watching the doors close. Just as I was about to try again, my back was pressed up against one of the walls and Edward kissed up and down my throat.

I gasped at the sensations his tongue and teeth elicited. "Edward."

He groaned, one hand squeezing my hip the other wound through my hair. Warm breath fanned over my skin as he kissed, licked and nipped, my skin tingling. "I need you." The words were desperate, pleading.

I ran my fingers through his hair, tugged on the strands, as I tried to keep him close.

Slowly, Edward trailed his hand down my leg, the heat of it reaching my skin in spite of the layers of fabric between us. His kisses continued at a frantic pace, his frustration at being inhibited by our clothing clear.

When the elevator dinged again, the doors opened up to the penthouse. Edward lifted me up in his arms, his lips never leaving my skin, and he practically ran to our bedroom. Just as his words from before had held such desperation, so did his actions. We barely made it to the room before he set me on my feet and began ripping off our clothes.

His urgency frightened me, my Edward lost to the wild, frenzied man before me.

"Edward, slow down." I took his face in my hands, meeting his eyes. "What's going on?"

His breaths came out in pants, his pulse pounding. "Bella, please. I just… I want to forget."

There was something about him in that moment, the rawness of his countenance that nearly broke me. With a nod, I finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. I kissed his chest before stepping back from him. "Okay."

His shoulders seemed to sag at my words and the urgency behind his movements eased. He took his time, finishing undressing the both of us, and led me over to the bed. Our first time together Edward had been sweet and gentle, all of his attention focused on me. Well, for that night, I wanted to focus my attention on him. Give him something that he'd obviously denied himself for quite some time.

And with a kiss and some coaxing Edward let me.

* * *

><p><em>Part of the reason this chapter took so long was because I was trying to get some things just right. I wanted Edward and Bella to have a conversation they just weren't ready for, and neither of them would cooperate. Thankfully, I was able to figure out what was wrong. This chapter a great surprise to me, but I think it's exactly what needed to happen and I hope everyone is still with me.<em>

_Edward and Bella have a journey ahead of them, and I plan to see it through._

_Thank you for your continued support. You have no idea what it means to me._


End file.
